The Delta Strain
by Nintendoman01
Summary: Set after the final episode. An old foe unleashes a sinister plot utilizing a Delta 67-derived virus, threatening to lead the human race into a chilling end of days. When all hope seems lost, Saya and her friends must step forward once again to stop the virus and save the world... but are their efforts already in vain?
1. Prologue: Five Years Gone

_**Blood+: The Delta Strain**_

_**By Nintendoman01  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_Blood+_ is the property of Production I.G. I do not own the series or any of its characters; if I did, it would've had an official continuation by now. I do, however, own this story and any characters and scenarios not featured in the actual series. All rights reserved.

**Author's Note:**

This is my attempt at a continuation of the _Blood+_ anime, and I hope to do it some justice here. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but I will _not_ tolerate flames of any kind: if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm really just seeing where it goes here, so... yeah. Okay, let's do this.

* * *

**- Prologue -  
**

** Five Years Gone**

* * *

_The human race is widely believed to be the dominant species of this planet. They're the most widespread, the most intelligent, have made so many advancements in technology. The truth is, the world they live in and own is nothing but a sugar-coated topping. There's another world beneath it, the _real _world, and it's nothing short of pure hell._**  
**

_There's another race, superior to humans in nearly every way. The chiropterans. Biologically immortal bat-like creatures, they can assume human form and survive on human blood. They're everywhere, could be anybody.  
_

_But that's where I come in. My name is Saya Otonashi. I'm a chiropteran myself, one of the current queens of the species. Make no mistake, though: I may be a chiropteran biologically, but I was adopted by humans and raised as one. Me and my associates, the Red Shield, work to fight the chiropterans and keep them under control.  
_

_It all started in the year 1833, in a château in Bordeaux they called the Zoo. Two scientists, Joel Goldschmidt I and  
__Amshel Goldsmith, found the mummified body of a chiropteran in Iceland and brought it to the Zoo for study. That mummy was my mother, who died while she was pregnant with me and my twin sister, Diva. Joel and Amshel cut the cocoons that contained the two of us out of our mother's body, and when we hatched, they decided to experiment. Joel adopted me and raised me as his daughter, but locked up Diva in a tower for "science." For the first fifty years of her life, Diva was tortured, experimented on, barely fed, and treated like an animal. She didn't even have a _name _until I met her and gave her one._

_I tried to be friends with Diva, but when I let her out of the tower for her to sing at Joel's birthday party, she burned the mansion to the ground and killed every human there, including Joel himself. From that day on, I dedicated myself to fighting and eventually killing Diva, with the help of the Red Shield, founded by the original Joel's children and grandchildren, and currently led by Joel Goldschmidt VI. Through it all, I've been aided by Haji, my closest friend and oldest living chevalier. He's been at my side through thick and thin.  
_

_Of course, I haven't exactly spent the past hundred-plus years relentlessly hunting Diva. Chiropteran queens only stay active for so long until they enter hibernation periods for thirty years at a time. When I awoke from my last one in 2004, it was in Okinawa, and I couldn't remember anything about my life before except my name. I was adopted by a kind man named George Miyagusuku, along with my brothers Kai and Riku. After a year, Haji and the Red Shield found me again, and I returned to the fold and eventually regained my memories.  
_

_The fight with Diva has cost me a lot, including the life of my father and my little brother Riku, but when I finally fought and killed her, I gained something in return: Diva's newborn twin daughters, my little nieces. It was after the war with Diva finally ended that I entered my next hibernation period.  
_

_It's been five years. We all thought it was over, and that with Diva gone we could finally live our lives in peace however we wanted. We couldn't have been more mistaken..._

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peak in the sky as Kai made his way up to the Miyagusuku family crypt, sitting at the top of the hill. He stopped just outside the entrance of the mausoleum, and bent down to see a fresh pink rose with a blue ribbon tied to it resting on the stairs.

"So he's been here again," Kai thought aloud. With a small smile, he picked up the rose and made his way into the mausoleum. Turning on his flashlight, he sat on the floor just in front of a large flesh-colored cocoon: the resting place of his "little" sister Saya. Kai just sat there for a few minutes in silence, listening to the sound of Saya's heartbeat.

"Hey, it's me," he said at last, resting his hand on the cocoon. "I know I haven't been here in a while, but things have been really busy for me lately. Omoro's become a big hangout since you've been gone, and it's been pretty tough running it by myself."

Kai stopped and took a deep breath to compose himself. He wasn't completely sure if Saya could even hear him, but it just felt good to talk to her. After a moment, he told her about all that had happened and what their friends had been up to while she was away. Despite Diva's demise, there was still the occasional chiropteran attack, and the Red Shield had stayed active to combat them to the best of their abilities, aided by Lulu, the last living Schiff. As he himself had promised, Kai was taking care of Diva's daughters, whom they had named Kanade and Hibiki Miyagusuku, and had begun dating Mao. David and Julia had settled down together and gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Robin shortly after Saya entered hibernation, and were currently expecting a second child, this one a girl. Julia still worked as a doctor and was assigned as Kanade and Hibiki's personal physician just as she was to Saya. Lewis had continued his role as the Red Shield's technician and occasionally watched over Kanade and Hibiki. Joel was still the head of the Red Shield, and Okamura had returned from the Middle East and occasionally helped the organization.

"So, Haji was here the other day," he said. "I didn't see him, but he left you a rose. I'm sure he's out there, watching over you like always." He looked up in surprise as he heard Saya shift around in the cocoon, almost as if she was reacting to the news.

Kai looked down at the rose still clutched in his hand, and recalled that fateful night at the Metropolitan Opera House, when Haji had been badly injured facing Amshel in order to protect Saya and Diva's children, and ended up trapped in the building when it was bombed by the military. Saya had been absolutely devastated by the apparent loss of her closest friend, and he had often heard her crying in her room at night after they returned to Okinawa. Even now, Kai wished he could have done something to try and ease his sister's pain.

After a few more moments in silence, Kai stood, ran a hand through his spiky red hair, and gently placed the rose on top of Saya's cocoon.

"I'm sorry I've gotta go so soon, but I'll be back," Kai said, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. "See ya later, Saya. I love you."

With that, Kai turned and made his way out of the mausoleum.

* * *

Across town, an elderly man wearing a black business suit and a matching necktie under a white lab coat was working diligently in an old building. Sitting on the desk before him was a large beaker filled with a blood red liquid, slowly boiling over a Bunsen burner and marked "Delta 67000. When the liquid began to boil, he nodded in approval, turned off the burner, and picked up a small hypodermic syringe, which he proceeded to fill with the liquid.

Ever since the fall of Diva, Aston Collins had been in hiding and working for five years to perfect his research and enhance the Delta 67 agent created by Cinq Flèches to transform humans into chiropterans, all to get revenge on the Red Shield for his pain and humiliation. He had even gone so far as to inject himself with the serum, becoming a chiropteran himself.

Clutching the syringe, Collins stood and made his way into another room. Standing before him, strapped to tables and kept in medically-induced comas, were numerous unfortunate humans whom Collins and his associates had kidnapped to use as test subjects for his experiments, along with live chiropterans locked in cages specifically designed to hold them, attempting to break out without success. He laid his eyes on one human in particular, a young girl who had the misfortune of not being drugged, who was trying in vain to break free of her restraints.

"Five years of hiding and experimentation are finally going to pay off," Collins said aloud, an insane smile on his face that exposed his newly formed chiropteran fangs as he made his way toward the terrified girl. "With this formula, I will bring about the birth of a new world. Soon, everyone will know the name Aston Collins, and with that little brat Saya Otonashi gone, there's nothing and no one in this world who can stop me."

Finally reaching the captive girl, Collins jabbed the syringe into her carotid artery and injected its contents into her body. Almost as soon as the syringe was removed, the girl began to jerk, her back arching and eyes flying wide open. A low gargling sound emitted from deep in her throat as she began to spasm, lightly at first, then violently as an epileptic tremor ran through her body. Her hands clenched, her torso contorted, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her head whipped back and forth as the veins and arteries in her arms, neck, and face began to bulge out from her skin, red and black streaking across her body like a road map.

Through it all, Collins watched the spectacle with psychotic glee, his face lit up with an unholy joy as his serum continued to do its work on his victim, to batter change upon a girl who's only crime was to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. As suddenly as it had begun, the girl's seizure ceased, and she settled back onto the table. After a moment, she let out a roar and began struggling against her restraints. Her eyes flashed red, her teeth elongated into fangs, and her fingernails shifted into flesh-rending claws. Collins let out a cry of joy at the sight.

"It works," he said, then chuckled. "It _works!_" At that, Collins threw his head back and let out an utterly deranged cackle. "Now the world is mine!"

Unbeknownst to Collins, just outside the window of the testing room sat a seemingly young man with long black hair tied back with a blue ribbon, dressed in a Victorian fashion with a cello case strapped across his back, who had seen everything. Though his face showed no emotion, inside Haji was seething with rage at Collins' inhumane experiments.

Haji had seen Collins walking through town shortly after he had departed the Miyagusuku family crypt after visiting Saya. Knowing of the man's betrayal of the Red Shield and affiliation with Diva, he had followed him to see what he was up to, and he had seen enough. He had to warn the Red Shield as quickly as possible, but one thing was certain. They had to awaken the one person who had the power to stop Collins' fiendish plot.

Whether she liked it or not, Saya Otonashi would have to step forward and play the hero once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, I think I'm off to a good start here. I plan on bringing Saya back into the fold as earlier as either next chapter or the third one.

The names of Diva's daughters are taken from the Blood+ wiki, just FYI.

Please R&R. Until next chapter...


	2. A New Threat

**- Chapter 1-  
**

**A New Threat  
**

* * *

Kai entered the front door of his house and smiled at the sight before him. Kanade and Hibiki were parked in front of the TV watching cartoons, clearly absorbed in them. The two were virtually identical except for their eye color: Kanade had the same pale blue eyes as their mother Diva, while Hibiki had the same dark red eyes as their aunt Saya. The two were wearing dresses that matched their respective eye colors.**  
**

The twins turned at the sound of the door closing, and they beamed at the sight of him.

"Kai, you're back!"

Kai had just enough time to brace himself before Hibiki and Kanade jumped to their feet and flew at him, both simultaneously catching him in a tight hug that nearly knocked him off his feet. Kai chuckled and gathered the two up in his arms.

"Where'd you go?" Hibiki asked.

"I went to see your auntie again," Kai replied. "I hadn't been down there in a while, so I figured I'd make it up to her."

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you," said an older female voice.

Kai turned just as Julia Silverstein entered the room, rubbing her slightly-swollen belly. Standing next to her was her son Robin, a little boy around Kanade and Hibiki's age with Julia's eyes, but the same blond hair as his father David.

"Thank you for agreeing to babysit on such short notice, Julia," Kai said as he gently deposited Kanade and Hibiki on the couch. Julia smiled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's no trouble, Kai," she said calmly. "Things have been pretty slow at the clinic. I was happy to have something to do."

"And I was happy to have an excuse to come over," Robin added. He had become good friends with the twins.

Julia ruffled her son's hair before nodding in Kai's direction. It was time for them to go home.

"Miss Julia?" Kanade asked.

Julia turned towards her. "Yes?"

Kanade looked away shyly, blushing slightly. "Before you go, is it okay if me and Hibiki feel your baby?"

Julia smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

Julia gently took Kanade's little hand and rested it against her belly, and Hibiki quickly followed suit. After a moment, they both felt a little bump and giggled happily.

"I felt it move!" Hibiki squealed. Kanade nodded, equally excited.

With that, the twins took their hands off of Julia's belly. Julia gave them a smile and took Robin's hand.

"I gotta get going, Kai," Julia said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" the twins shouted simultaneously, waving. Robin turned, smiled, and waved back before walking out the door with his mother, leaving Kai alone with his nieces.

Kai looked at Kanade and Hibiki. Saya, Kai, and the rest of the Red Shield were in agreement that the girls were to be kept in the dark about the blood-soaked history of their ancestral lines and the war between their mother and aunt that had lasted for over a century, at least until they were old enough to know the truth. He remembered the night they were born. Saya had finally slain Diva, and was about to commit suicide and take the babies with her out of fear that they would be used as weapons if they lived. Fortunately, Kai and Haji had managed to convince her to live on and spare the twins' lives. _To think that something so beautiful could result from something so ugly,_ he thought.

Kai would never forget it. Kanade and Hibiki were conceived that horrible night when Diva raped and killed Riku during the attack on the Red Shield HQ. He had hated Diva since that night, but knowing the pain and suffering she had endured, Kai just couldn't help but feel sorry for her. All Diva ever wanted was to be loved and have a family like Saya did, but fate clearly had other plans for her. If only the first Joel Goldschmidt hadn't treated her so horribly, Diva would have been able to be here and be happy.

Kai pushed those thoughts away and sat down between Kanade and Hibiki on the couch. The twins automatically cuddled up to him, with Hibiki resting her head in his lap. Kai smiled as he put his arms around them. He was so happy right now, and only wished that Saya could be here with them.

* * *

"Honestly, you two can't be left alone to do _anything_!"

Collins' two assistants could do little more than cower in fear as he unleashed his verbal fury on them. He was waving a newspaper in front of them. The headlines screamed, "Mysterious Disappearances Continue - Eight Have Vanished." Collins slapped the paper down on his desk and rubbed his eyes in annoyance, knowing exactly who they were. The eight missing individuals the press mentioned had been taken by Collins and his flunkies to be used as test subjects for their Delta 67000 experiments, and Collins was anything but pleased that the disappearances had gone public.

"I gave you little maggots specific orders _not_ to target locals!" Collins screamed, pounding his fist on the desk. "You told me that those people were vagrants, criminals, and out-of-towners. You weren't supposed to take people who would be reported missing!"

One of the assistants, a young man wearing glasses and clad in dark denim, opened his mouth to say something, but Collins cut him off.

"The experiments may be progressing better than expected," he said, his eyes starting to flash red, "but how do you expect our plan to run smoothly if we were _DISCOVERED?!_"_  
_

The denim-wearing assistant was scared speechless, but the other, a young woman with long black hair, was made of sterner stuff.

"What's done is done, Dr. Collins," she said. "Besides, so what if the Red Shield find out? With Saya hibernating, they're no threat to us."

With an effort, Collins managed to compose himself.

"You underestimate them, my dear Megan," he said calmly. "You're right, of course. With Saya in her hibernation cycle, there isn't much they can do to stop us. However, I do not really want those insects buzzing about and being a nuisance."

Megan nodded, before Collins turned his attention to her partner.

"Derek, you and I both know that the Delta 67000 project will make us famous," he said. Derek nodded. "Please be more discreet when choosing test subjects. It would be unfortunate if I had to do anything... _drastic_ to your little girl."

Derek and Megan both visibly tensed at that. In order to ensure their total compliance to the Delta 67000 project, Collins was holding their eight-year-old daughter, Rebecca, hostage. If they tried anything, he would surely kill her.

The Delta 67000 agent was an enhancement of Delta 67 in every way. Furthermore, it was every bit a powerful virus; while ordinary chiropteran queens could only transform humans into chiropterans through mouth-to-mouth blood transfusion, those infected with Delta 67000 could transmit it to others through bites, scratches, or transmission of body fluids. However, the infected were prone to volatile mutations, much like the Thorn that once plagued the Schiff. For now, though, it suited Collins' scheme.

Even as they left Collins' office to continue the experiments, both Derek and Megan were begging both Rebecca and God for forgiveness.

* * *

Kai was awoken late that night by the sound of his cell phone going off. Irritated, he answered it.

"Not Omoro," he grumbled, irritated at having been woken up at this hour, "because Omoro has gone to bed, and why the hell haven't you?"

"_Kai, it's Joel,_"

"Question answered," Kai said, managing to wake himself up a bit more. "What's going on?"

"_We're having a meeting at Julia's clinic. We need you there right away. It's urgent._"

"Isn't it always?" Kai asked. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

Kai pressed END on his phone and pulled himself out of bed. He dressed quickly and, after a moment, decided it would be best to bring Kanade and Hibiki with him. He didn't know how long he would be gone, so he carefully dressed the sleeping twins, gathered them in his arms and walked to the hospital.

When Kai entered Julia's office, he saw that David, Julia, Lewis, Okamura, Lulu, and Mao were already gathered there. Everyone was bleary-eyed and visibly tired. Obviously, Joel had phoned them and woken them up just as he had done with Kai.

"You guys mind explaining what the hell is goin' on here?" Kai asked as he gently deposited Kanade and Hibiki in an armchair and covered them with his jacket. The twins stirred a little before settling back down.

"No idea," said Lulu, running a hand through her purple hair. "Joel just called us and said it was urgent."

"And it is," came the voice of the Red Shield leader.

Everyone turned to see Joel wheel himself into the room, but what really surprised them was the man behind him. A man whom they all thought to be dead.

"Haji?" Julia said in surprise, cleaning her glasses. "Is it really you?"

Haji just nodded.

"I can't believe it," Lulu said. "Kai was right. You're not dead!"

"We can discuss that later," Joel cut in sharply. "Right now, we've got more pressing manners. Haji, if you would."

Nodding, Haji proceeded to describe the reappearance of Aston Collins and his subsequent tailing of the mad scientist, as well as his experiments on live humans and chiropterans.

"Collins is behind the disappearances?" David asked. "And here I thought we'd seen the last of him."

"All this talk about the birth of a new world..." Julia muttered. "Whatever Collins is up to, it can't be good."

"That's just the beginning," Haji said in his typical monotone. "There's only one person who has the power to stop Collins, and we all know who that is."

Kai nodded, realizing what Haji was getting at. "Saya."

"Whoa, whoa, time out!" Okamura cut in. "Are you saying we've gotta wake Saya up early? Don't you remember what happened the last time you guys tried that?"

No one answered; they didn't have to. Okamura was referring to the chaos that occurred back in December 1972, when the Red Shield forcibly awakened Saya prematurely in Vietnam in order to fend off a chiropteran outbreak. Unfortunately, Saya woke up in a mindless rage and went berserk, butchering humans and chiropterans alike and mortally wounding David's father before returning to her hibernation. It was during that fateful night that the hibernating Saya was entrusted to the care of their father George, who was with the US Army at the time and witnessed everything.

"He's right, Joel," Kai said. "Don't get me wrong, I wanna see Saya again more than anything, but if we force her to wake up, she'll just go on a psychopathic rampage and butcher us all alive like she did in Vietnam. There's gotta be another way."

"Kai, we don't have a choice," Joel replied. "None of us can possibly hope to stop Collins' chiropterans as we are. We need Saya."

Kai opened his mouth to protest again, but Mao put a hand on his shoulder. After a moment, he nodded.

"Okay," he sighed. "I guess there's no other way around it. Let's go get the cocoon."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Now the _real_ story begins.

Next chapter: Saya's long-awaited return!

Please R&R. Until next time...


	3. Saya's Awakening

**- Chapter 2 -  
**

**Saya's Awakening  
**

* * *

A few hours later, Kai and the others were standing outside the observation room as a group of Red Shield agents entered, carrying Saya's cocoon with them on a gurney. With utmost care, they lifted the cocoon and placed it on the operating table. Haji was with them, ready to jump in and restrain Saya if anything should go wrong.

Kai was of two minds. On the one hand, he would gladly sell his soul to be able to see Saya again. On the other, he was terrified of her going insane and killing them all. He was snapped out of his daze by someone tugging on his pant legs, and looked down to see Hibiki and Kanade, their eyes bright and wide with fear.

"Kai?" Hibiki asked, a slight quaver in her voice. "What are they gonna do to Auntie Saya?"

Kai knelt down to look the twins in the eye. "Don't worry," he said. "They're just gonna wake her up."

"I'm scared," Kanade squeaked. Kai pulled them into a tight hug.

"I am too." he admitted.

Everyone entered the room to pay their respects to Saya. After a moment, the surgeons got to work. Working with the care of a team of specialists defusing a live bomb, they carefully cut open the cocoon and pulled the sleeping Saya out. Her black hair had grown out and now hung down to the small of her back, she was still wearing her old school uniform, now faded and somewhat tattered, and she was covered head-to-toe in clear, watery slime. Carefully, the group strapped Saya to the table, just in case.

Now even more carefully, Julia tilted Saya's head to the side and stuck a syringe filled with Haji's blood into her neck. Injecting the contents into Saya's body, Julia slowly removed the needle. Now all they had to do was wait.

At that moment, however, they heard someone clapping, and immediately spun around to see Collins himself enter, a smirk on his face. Kai and David immediately aimed their guns at him, and Haji was ready to spring at him at a moment's notice, while Kanade and Hibiki fearfully hid behind Kai's legs.

"Ah, the Red Shield," he said with mock politeness. "A little bird told me that you were trying to wake up Miss Otonashi. Looks like he was right."

"What little bird?" Kai asked, not taking his eyes off of Collins. Collins simply smirked, and stepped aside to reveal a flamboyant, clearly gay man with blonde hair and colorful clothing. Everyone gasped. It was Nathan Mahler, Diva's sole remaining chevalier. Kai and Joel were especially thunderstruck: they were there that night at the MET and saw Saya slice Nathan in half with their own eyes.

"How the hell are you alive, Mahler?!" David demanded.

Nathan simply shrugged, a smirk on his face. "You'd be surprised what you can live through."

So focused were the Red Shield and Collins' group on one another that neither noticed Saya begin to move. The fingers on her left hand twitched, before balling up into a fist.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Lewis shouted. "I don't know what the hell you're planning, but we'll stop you!"

"You're welcome to try," Collins retorted, obviously unintimidated. "You just don't get it, do you? Can't you understand what I'm doing?"

Unnoticed by everyone else, Saya began to stir, and she took a deep breath.

"Look around you!" Collins continued. "Every day, humanity stagnates and comes closer and closer to self-destruction. I'm not trying to destroy the world. I'm trying to _save_ it! Chiropterans are the master race, and humans are cattle. With my Delta 67000 virus, I will bring about a new world. A better world!"

Everyone was uncertain what to say to that, so Kai just blurted out what everyone was thinking.

"You're totally nuts!"

"Madness and genius are two sides of the same coin, boy," Collins retorted.

At that moment, everyone was shocked to hear a savage growl, and they turned to see Saya, her eyes glowing bright red and a fierce look on her face, struggling to break free.

"She's awake!" Julia shouted. Saya growled mindlessly and bore her fangs. Collins laughed.

"Déjà vu, ladies and gentlemen," he quipped. "Vietnam revisited. Well, looks like we won't have to kill you. Saya will do that job quite well for us. What a pity that you won't live long enough to become a part of my new world order."

Nathan mockingly waved at them before walking out the door, and Collins gave them a superior smirk before following suit. Saya screamed and strained against her restraints, the one holding her right arm snapping like a rubber band.

"Oh God, what do we do?!" Mao shrieked as Haji gathered up the terrified Kanade and Hibiki.

"Hell if I know!" Kai shouted. David quickly dashed in and attempted to fumble the loose restraint back into place, but a punch to the face sent him staggering back. Hissing, Saya managed to free her other arm, and then tore off the remaining restraints, freeing herself. She twisted and grabbed a scalpel off of the stand.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Okamura shouted. Lewis immediately grabbed the handles on Joel's wheelchair and pushed him as fast as his legs could go. Everyone else quickly followed suit and dashed out the door, just as Saya let out a bloodcurdling screech and gave chase.

Lulu, the last one out, slammed the door behind her and locked it. Saya yelled and rammed into the door, the glass window on it cracking on impact. Lulu threw her body against the door, trying to keep it shut.

"The door ain't lasting forever!" Okamura shouted. "What are we gonna do now?!"

Kai and David immediately dashed into another room, found a heavy wooden desk, and, with all their strength, pushed it out into the hallway and against the door, barracading it just as Saya drew back and rammed her shoulder into it again, breaking out the glass. With that, Saya began to pound on the door with her fists. Everyone, even the unflappable David, was beginning to lose their cool. Saya was their only hope of stopping Collins, but as she was now...

After enough pounds, the door finally gave way, and Saya pushed her way past the desk, stopping just long enough to backhand Lulu across the face and send her sprawling along the floor. Turning her sights on Kai, she charged, scalpel in hand. Kai managed to catch her wrist just in time to save himself from being impaled, and aimed a punch at her midsection, only for Saya to catch his fist with her free hand.

The two struggled, Saya attempting to force the scalpel blade into Kai's chest, and Kai just trying to push her away.

"Saya, c'mon!" he managed through clenched teeth. "It's me, Kai! Your brother! Snap out of it!"

A growl was the only reply, and Kai, despite his best efforts, felt his arm muscles begin to give out under Saya's superhuman strength.

"Saya, please!" Kai pressed on, the scalpel coming closer and closer to piercing his heart. "Wake up! I don't wanna hurt you!" Saya's expression actually softened at that, and Kai felt her grip loosen somewhat, the scalpel stopping its deadly course just above his chest.

"Auntie!" Kanade and Hibiki suddenly cried out. Hearing that, Saya finally settled down and released Kai, her eyes dimming back down to the familiar brown orbs even as she backed off. The scalpel dropped from her nerveless fingers, and her legs suddenly gave out from under her. Haji was there in an instant, catching her before she hit the ground and cradling her in his arms. It was several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Well, that was bracing," Okamura joked, only to get looks from everyone else. Kai stooped down and gently stroked his sister's hair.

"Welcome back," he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, Saya's back. Now the fun _really_ begins!

Please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Mission Briefing

**- Chapter 3 -  
**

**Mission Briefing**

* * *

Saya became conscious of her surroundings gradually. She became aware that she was lying in a soft bed, an IV needle was inserted in her right arm, and two little bodies were sitting on her lap. She could hear familiar voices talking in hushed tones nearby, but she felt comfortable, if not content so she tarried in opening her eyes. A few seconds later, when she did, she found herself staring into two sets of curious eyes; one was the shining blue of her late twin sister's, and the other the dark reddish-brown of her own. As the world swam back into focus, she realized that she was face to face with her nieces.

"Wha?" Saya moaned, disoriented and still groggy. As she tried to sit up, Kanade and Hibiki both let out a squeal of fear and scrambled back, scared of another rampage.

"No, wait!" Saya said, managing to raise a trembling hand. The twins stopped, their arms around each other, still scared but willing to hear her out. Saya slowly sat up and offered them her left hand.

"Please don't be scared," she said, smiling. "I promise on my life that I'm not gonna hurt you."

Hibiki and Kanade just sat there, staring at her. Slowly but surely, their fear evaporated. This friendly young woman, with a beautiful and delicate smile on her face, was obviously not the feral and bloodthirsty creature they had met mere hours ago. Kanade slowly laid her hand on top of Saya's, and Hibiki followed suit.

Behind her smile, Saya was utterly confused, and her brain was churning with incredible speed. They were her nieces all right: she could tell by their eyes. But they were still little kids. Had it been thirty years already? What was going on?

At that moment, the door opened, and in came Kai, a bottle of water in his hand. When he noticed that Saya was awake, he dropped the water bottle and dashed forward.

"Saya!" he shouted, his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Y-you're awake! How do you feel?!"

Saya heard her stomach growl and grinned. "What's a girl gotta do to get a little food around here?"

Kai laughed and, mindful of the IV and needle, pulled Saya into a bone-crushing hug. With tears in her eyes, Saya returned the hug with a smile, and Kanade and Hibiki automatically put their arms around the two. The four sat in silence for several minutes before Kai reluctantly broke the embrace and ran to the door.

"HEY!" he yelled down the hallway. "GUYS, SHE'S AWAKE! HURRY!"

The next thing Saya heard was a rapid tumult of footsteps in the hallway outside, and before she knew it, David, Julia, Mao, Lewis, Okamura, Joel, and Lulu all crowded into the room. David had a large bruise on his right cheek from where Saya had earlier punched him, but all that was forgotten when they saw Saya, wide awake and back to her old self. Saya's eyes, however, widened as one more person entered behind them.

"H-Haji?" Saya stammered, unable to believe her eyes. "Is that really you?"

Haji just gave her a warm smile. Wasting no time, Saya yanked the needle out of her arm, closed the stoppers on the blood bag, leapt to her feet, and flew at Haji, catching him in a tight hug that nearly knocked him clean off his feet. The dam burst, and Saya cried into his chest as he returned the hug.

"I'm so glad... I'm so glad you're okay." Saya sobbed, relieved that her closest friend and love had survived the MET bombing.

Everyone else simply sat there, smiling at the joyful reunion. After several minutes, Saya composed herself and reluctantly broke the embrace before turning to the others.

"Hi, guys," Saya said. "Has it been thirty years? None of you look all that different."

Julia took her glasses off and shook her head. "It's only been five years."

"What? But how... why..."

"Calm down, Saya," Joel said, wheeling himself over and resting his hand on her shoulder. "It's a long story. But first things first... Lulu, if you please."

Nodding, Lulu stepped forward, picked up the twins, one in each arm, and carried them out of the room.

"Hey, no fair!"

"C'mon, Lulu, let us stay!" Hibiki screamed as she wiggled and kicked, trying to break out of Lulu's grasp.

"Let's go play, girls," Lulu said, smiling. "This isn't a conversation for kids." She stopped just inside the doorway, turned, and gave Saya a smile. "Oh, I almost forgot. Welcome back, Saya."

Saya just nodded, and Lulu left, shutting the door behind her. With that, Joel turned back to Saya.

"I'm sorry, Saya, but we need your help," he said. "Dr. Collins is continuing Cinq Flèches' chiropteran experiments."

Saya jerked in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so," Julia said. "He's been experimenting with a mutated strain of Delta 67 he calls Delta 67000. He calls it a virus, and claims he's 'saving' the world by putting chiropterans on the top. I'm sorry, but you're the only one who can stop him."

"But what about the antidote?" Saya asked. "You made a counter-agent to Delta 67 with my blood, didn't you? It's how you saved Lulu's life. If it worked before, then..."

Julia sighed, wiped off her glasses, and put them back on. "Lulu and the others were infected with an earlier strain. You couldn't even call it a virus back then."

"So we brought you here and tried to wake you up early," Okamura added. "The rest sums it up."

Saya gasped and looked at the ugly bruise that marked David's face. "Oh, my God," she said breathlessly. "Did I hurt anybody?"

David shook his head. "Don't worry, no permanent damage. To us or property."

Saya breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." she said.

"We can talk about all that later," Kai said. "Right now, I think we can relax. We don't know where Collins is hiding or when he's gonna strike next."

"So all we can do is wait until he strikes again." Joel finished for him.

The serious mood was broken by the loud sound of Saya's stomach growling, and everyone laughed. Even David managed a small chuckle.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a haircut and some clothes," Saya said. "But first things first. Let's grab some lunch. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving!"

Though she wished it were under better circumstances, Saya was glad to be back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know, pretty short chapter, but what the hell?

Next chapter: More brooding from Saya.

Oh, and before I forget again, I would like to thank SoraKeyblade Master for agreeing to be my beta reader.

Please read and review. Until next time, everybody!


	5. Doubts

**- Chapter 4 -  
**

**Doubts**

* * *

Everyone merely sat and watched as Saya sat at the table and shoveled food into her mouth as if it was the last meal she would ever eat. The gang was all used to Saya's monstrous appetite, though appalled by her current lack of table manners.

Paying them no mind, Saya wolfed down a bowl of ramen before turning her attention to a plate of rice balls, and then a plate of chicken. Before long, she was leaning back in her chair, an incredibly satisfied look on her face and a large stack of dirty dishes in front of her, before emitting a loud burp.

"Excuse me," she said sheepishly, one hand over her mouth. "It's been so long, I almost forgot what the food at Omoro tastes like."

Kai simply sighed before gathering up the dishes and carrying them to the dishwasher.

"Well, you haven't really eaten in five years, so that's understandable." Mao said.

Saya chuckled before turning her attention to her nieces. Now was as good a time as any to get to know them.

"Hi there," she said. "I'm your Aunt Saya. It's so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Auntie!" the twins answered in perfect synchronization.

"You're Hibiki, right?" Saya asked, turning to the one with the same dark red eyes as her.

"Yeah, you look just like me!" Hibiki said.

"And you," she said, looking to Kanade, who shyly looked down at her feet, "are Kanade. You look so much like your mother."

Kanade looked up at that, and Saya just barely managed to keep herself from cringing as she found Diva's eyes looking into her own.

"Auntie Saya, what was our mama like?" Hibiki asked.

Kai quickly shot Saya a look, reminding her only to tell the twins the basics about Diva, and nothing related to the war between the Red Shield and the chiropterans that had lasted for over a hundred years. Saya returned the look, reassuring him that she had no intention of doing so, at least not until the twins were older.

"Your mother, Diva, and I were twins like you two are," Saya said. "She had the same eyes as Kanade, and a beautiful opera voice."

Kanade and Hibiki exchanged a look. That explained why they had taken a liking to operatic music themselves. It was apparently genetic.

"What happened to her?" Kanade asked.

Saya took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing. "She died the night you two were born," she said, which was more or less the truth; no need to tell them _how_ she died. Kanade and Hibiki both looked down, somewhat saddened. Now they would never get to personally know their mother. After a moment, Saya gently lifted their chins so they were looking her in the eyes again.

"You have the right to know that Diva loved you both with all her heart," she said. "She wanted nothing more than to be with you two and raise you, and I'm sure wherever she is now, she's watching over you and is proud of the beautiful young ladies you've become."

The twins smiled, comforted by that knowledge. Behind her smile, Saya was in turmoil, though she did her best to hide it. Diva was only the cruel and murderous woman she had become because of her treatment at the hands of the original Joel Goldschmidt and Amshel. She was locked in a tower, barely fed, tortured non-stop, and treated like nothing more than a mangy animal, while Saya herself was raised in luxury and treated like a princess. Saya might have made it her mission to kill Diva in the past, but she did not enjoy it in the slightest, and was grappling with self-loathing for doing so and leaving her poor nieces orphans. Everyone always tried to make Diva out to be a heartless, psychotic villain, but she was simply misunderstood. Saya kept telling herself that it was also a mercy killing, that Diva was so tormented and unstable that rehabilitation was impossible, but failed to even convince herself of that.

_All Diva ever wanted was a family and to be loved,_ Saya thought sadly. _We all made her out to be the villain, that she was evil for hating and killing humans, but she was right that night in the MET: we never gave her a reason not to. If only the first Joel had raised us both together instead of only me and leaving Diva to Amshel... God, why did things have to turn out this_ _way?_

Saya pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She couldn't change the past, and dwelling on it would do nothing but drive her insane. She had to focus on what was to come.

* * *

After talking with everyone else and getting brought up to speed on what everyone had been up to for the past five years, Kai took Saya upstairs to the master bedroom and trimmed her hair back down to her signature pixie cut. However, when Saya retired to her bedroom soon after, Kai realized something was wrong and followed her.

When Kai entered Saya's room, he found the chiropteran queen sitting on her bed, hugging her knees with her head down. Kai casually approached and perched himself on the side of the bed.

Saya looked up at Kai, and he could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm okay," Saya said, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kai frowned. "Saya, I know when you're lying to me. Please don't bottle this up. Let me help you."

Saya gave in. "I'm worried, that's all,"

Kai nodded. "So Collins is continuing the Delta Project, big deal," he said. "We'll manage, right? We did with Diva, didn't we?"

At that, Saya sprang to her feet, her eyes flashing the bright crimson that signified her temper flaring.

"That's the whole problem, Kai! We _beat_ Diva!" she nearly screamed. "The war was supposed to be _over_! We were supposed to have _won_!"

Kai recoiled, raising his hands in a "take it easy" gesture.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Saya visibly softened, her eyes dimming back down, and rubbed her forehead.

"No, Kai, _I'm_ sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just..."

She turned away, and Kai could hear her voice begin to crack from emotion.

"...For one moment, one _little_ moment, I really thought that it was all over," she said. "I thought that I wouldn't have to fight anymore, and that I could finally live in peace. I felt the happiest I could ever remember being."

She turned back toward her brother, and Kai saw the tears dripping from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"Now though, we have to deal with it all over again," she said, and the tears began to fall even harder. "I'm so freaking scared, Kai. I'm scared of what's gonna happen to us, I'm scared of what Collins is planning, but most of all, I'm scared that I won't be able to handle it this time around."

Kai couldn't take it any longer, and hurried forward, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping Saya's eyes.

"Saya, don't say that," he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We need you. We couldn't have come this far without you."

"But what are we gonna do?" Saya asked. "I already lost Dad and Riku. If I lose you, or Haji, I don't think I can... oh God, Kai, what are we gonna do?!"

With that, Saya completely broke down and buried her face in her hands, sobbing hysterically. Without a word, Kai gathered the crying girl into his arms, wrapping her tightly. After a moment, Saya wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his shirt and jacket. Kai held on, rocking gently.

"_Nankurunaisa, _Saya," he whispered into her ear as her shoulders continued to shake with sobs. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. We'll figure something out. We always do."

Saya just continued to cry into his chest, and Kai could do nothing more than hold her and give any comfort he could.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I seriously teared up a little writing that last part between Saya and Kai. God, what an emotional backlash!

Please R&R. Until next time...


	6. The Best Laid Plans

**- Chapter 5 -  
**

**The Best Laid Plans  
**

* * *

Saya awoke with a gasp, shaking and sweating profusely as she freed herself from the grip of a terrifying nightmare. Sitting upright in bed, she looked at the digital clock on her nightstand, and saw it was a little after 2 a.m. As her heartbeat settled down, she happened to look down and got an unexpected, though pleasant, surprise.

Kanade and Hibiki, dressed in respective blue and red cotton pajamas, were curled up on either side of her like puppies, both sleeping peacefully. Saya couldn't help but smile. The twins had only just met her, and already seemed to be quite attached to her.

A new sound reached her ears, and she recognized it immediately: the soaring hum of a cello playing.

Taking the utmost care not to wake her nieces, Saya slipped out from under the blanket and made her way out to the backyard. Sure enough, she found Haji sitting there playing the cello, his back to her. As soon as she stepped out on the back porch, he stopped and rose to his feet.

"Saya, what is wrong?" he asked as he turned to face her. Saya didn't answer at first, but sat down on the porch, not crying, but overcome by their current dilemma. Haji calmly strode over and sat down next to her.

"I'm scared, Haji," she confessed. "I thought it was over. Diva's gone. We should be done with fighting. All I want is to be able to live in peace after all the suffering, all the pain, but now I have to fight again. Is this how I'm destined to live, Haji? Am I doomed to wallow in pain and bloodshed forever?"

After a moment, Haji placed his hand on Saya's cheek and turned her head so she was looking him in the eye.

"Even if you must fight now, you will eventually find peace, Saya," Haji said in his typical monotone. "Until then, I will be at your side no matter what, and so will the Red Shield. Do not forget that you are never alone."

Saya leaned in and kissed Haji hard on the mouth, and he responded in kind, offering comfort and reassurance as best as he could in the kiss. When the need for breath became an issue, Saya reluctantly pulled away and rested her forehead against Haji's.

"I know I'm not alone, and that's why I can fight now," she said. "Thank you, Haji. I don't think I could do this without you."

Haji just gave her a warm smile and put his arm around her. After a moment, Saya put her own arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. The two sat in silent contentment, watching the stars and enjoying each other's company. Though still scared, Saya now had far more resolve to continue on. Her earlier talk with Kai had helped, but she knew deep down that Haji's love and support was what kept her going. She thought about Haji's words for a moment, and realized he was right. She had already made the mistake of trying to distance herself from her loved ones and fight alone once before, and she wasn't about to do so again. She would finish this fight once and for all, with her friends and family by her side.

Saya shifted her thoughts towards her nieces, and her resolve deepened. She had chosen to spare their lives five years ago for a reason. Kanade and Hibiki deserved a happy life, and she would fight to protect them and that right as long as she could still draw breath.

Some things were just too important to lose.

* * *

"So, the Red Shield agents are still alive,"

Collins sat behind his desk, his hands folded in front of him. Nathan stood before him, reporting in on the Red Shield's current status.

"I'm afraid so," Nathan said. "Saya was brought back to her senses before she could do more than give them a few cuts and bruises."

"I see." Surprisingly enough, there didn't seem to be a hint of anger or aggravation in his voice.

"You don't seem to be very concerned that Saya's back," Nathan said curiously. Collins stood and waved his hand dismissively.

"Even the best laid plans are bound to have a monkey wrench or two thrown in the works," he replied. "They may have brought Saya back, but what they fail to realize is that I'm a whole different game than what they're used to. I'm not interested in screwing around, playing games, or pulling punches. Just getting results."

With that, Collins pressed a few buttons on a keypad in the wall, and a portion of the wall suddenly slid open like a door, revealing a secret room. Collins stepped inside, motioning for Nathan to follow him.

"Besides," he continued, "I have a secret weapon of my own."

Collins punctuated those last few words by flicking a switch, and the whole room lit up to reveal a sight that Nathan Mahler thought he would never see again.

In the center of the room sat a large container made of thick, clear glass, filled to capacity with a dark red liquid. But it was what else was inside the tank that really caught Nathan's attention.

Submerged in the tank was a young woman with long, flowing black hair. She was the spitting image of Saya, the only noticeable difference being the paler skin tone. Her legs and left arm were little more than raw muscle coating the bone, though as he watched, skin and flesh grew over the said limbs bit by bit. She was unconscious and curled up in a fetal position, the expression on her face utterly peaceful.

Nathan sucked in his breath. It was Diva.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yep, that's right! Collins is trying to bring Diva back from the dead, and it looks like he's pretty damn close!

But how is this possible, and how did he even manage to retrieve Diva's body from the MET?

All the answers in the next chapter. Please R&R. Until next time, everybody!


	7. Omoro Under Siege

**- Chapter 6 -  
**

**Omoro Under Siege  
**

* * *

"How in the name of..." Nathan began, but couldn't finish. He was completely thunderstruck. His precious Diva, thought to have been lost forever after her final showdown with Saya and the subsequent MET bombing, was sitting before him. Flesh and blood, not crystal.

"My associates managed to find and exhume the body shortly after the MET bombing. She was missing her legs and left arm, but was otherwise intact," Collins replied. "Cinq Flèches has complete records on Diva's biological data. I found samples of her flesh, skin cells, blood, bone marrow, everything. Using their resources and biotechnology, I was able to reverse the crystallization process, bit by bit."

Nathan looked at him. "So, in addition to your Delta 67000 virus, you've been trying to bring Diva back to life for the past five years?"

Collins nodded. "And soon, I will have succeeded. But that's not the end. I have also managed to acquire the remains of your late brothers, who are undergoing a similar reconstruction at this very moment. If I'm going to make an army of chiropterans to take over the world, I'm going to need generals, aren't I? And what better ones than Diva and her followers?"

Nathan still had one valid objection. "How are you so sure that they will even be willing to help you, or that they won't just get themselves killed all over again?"

Collins chuckled. "You and I both know that Diva despises humanity. They've caused her little more than pain and grief. She's the prime candidate for this, and her chevaliers will follow her like worker bees. Furthermore, the fluid you see in the culture tanks is none other than pure Delta 67000. When the process is complete, Diva and your brothers will be faster, stronger, and in every way superior than they were before. That wretched brat and her Red Shield cohorts won't know what hit them."

Nathan shrugged. He still wasn't so sure.

"And just in case Diva isn't willing to help me, I have a little... insurance policy in mind."

Behind them, Diva shifted slightly within the culture tank before settling back down.

* * *

The clock on the nightstand went off, shrieking its annoying, wake-inducing scream directly into Saya's ear. After her rough night before, Saya was not in any hurry to get up, and irritably slammed her fist down on the on/off button of the clock. She apparently put more force in it than she intended, as she heard a loud _crunch_ and peeked out from under the covers to see a mess of mangled plastic and circuitry where the clock had been.

_Well, that's inconvenient,_ she thought, but at the moment, she was too tired to care. Letting out a loud yawn, she rolled over on her belly and closed her eyes again, taking care not to disturb the twins, who were still curled up next to her. Unfortunately, at that moment, Kai's voice floated up the stairs.

"Saya, get your butt out of bed and come downstairs! There's someone here for you!"

_Go to hell,_ Saya snapped in her head, but nonetheless slipped out from under the blanket and got out of bed, yawning and stretching her limbs. She took a moment to look at Kanade and Hibiki, both still sleeping peacefully, and remembered the night they were born, in the ruins of the battle-ravaged MET.

That night, she had fully intended to kill them and herself, to join Diva in death. Looking back on it, and watching the unbelievably cute scene of her nieces snoozing in her bed, Saya was glad that she had been convinced to let them live. They had all been given a second chance, and she was not about to waste it.

With that, Saya gently pulled the blanket back up over the girls, dressed herself, and made her way downstairs, where she was met with a pleasant surprise.

Haji was leaning casually against the wall, and sitting at the table with Kai, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, was a young woman with dark brown eyes and matching hair tied back in a ponytail, clad in a college uniform. Saya beamed. It was her old friend, Kaori Kinjo.

Kaori smiled back, stood, and embraced Saya, who happily returned the hug.

"Hi, Saya," Kaori said as she released her. "It's been so long. How've you been?"

"I'm okay," Saya said, looking over her college uniform again. "I'm sorry I missed your graduation, Kaori. I was..." She trailed off, trying to think of something to say when Kaori replied with something she never expected.

"Don't worry, Kai told me everything," she said with a smile.

Saya stiffened at that, and Kai fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"Everything?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah! I knew something was going on when I saw that girl who looked like Riku and all those weird monsters in New York on TV. Then Kai told me the truth. That was your twin sister and you were fighting those monsters and everything?" Kaori said, as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

Saya spun to face Kai, seeing red both figuratively and literally.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? _In private?_" she asked. Kai didn't even get a chance to reply before Saya grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the living room, where she slammed him down into the couch.

"You told her? How, when, why?" Saya demanded.

Kai gulped. "It was after she graduated. She came here one day and asked me where you were, and I didn't want to lie to her." he explained.

Saya still wasn't very happy with her brother.

"Saya, don't worry. She read Joel's diary and knows everything. She promised not to tell anyone and is committed to help in any way she can. Please, try to understand." Saya finally calmed herself down and sighed.

"Okay, I understand, Kai. But please, tell me these things in the future," she said. Kai nodded, and she smiled and helped him to his feet. They went back into the other room, where Kaori had sat patiently while the siblings had it out.

"So, now you know," Saya said to Kaori, who nodded.

"Yeah," Kaori said, and grinned. "Damn, girl, you're over a hundred and seventy years old? I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

Saya cracked up at that, and Kai and Kaori followed suit. Even Haji managed a small smile. In a way, Saya was actually glad that Kaori knew the truth about her now. Having another person to share her secret was a relief.

The moment was cut short, however, for just as soon as the laughing fit began to taper off, Saya knew something was wrong. She turned away from the others and looked at the front door, as if expecting something.

"What is it, Saya?" Haji asked, making his way beside her.

Saya was not entirely sure. For one thing, the streets outside the pub were unusually quiet, especially for this time of day. That unnatural occurrence combined with the fact that something was causing her hair to stand on end had Saya on high alert.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"I don't hear anything," Kai replied, but then realized that that was just what Saya was getting at. There was literally _nothing_ to hear. Kaori realized the same soon after.

"Since when is Okinawa this quiet?" she asked. "What, did everyone pack up and go off to Tokyo for the day?"

"I wish," Saya answered. "Haji..."

Haji didn't have to be told twice. As he had done so often before, he opened up his cello case and withdrew Saya's katana, now covered with a layer of dust. Saya took the weapon which hadn't been used in years and blew away the dust. With practiced efficiency, Saya quickly unsheathed the sword and drew her palm across it, spreading her blood throughout the weapon, while Kai reached into his jacket and produced his gun, which he loaded with a clip of ignition rounds.

"Kaori," Saya said slowly and carefully. "Get upstairs, _now_."

Kaori hesitated, then nodded and dashed up the steps. She was just in time, as at that very moment, a massive fist slammed into the front door, knocking it clean off of its hinges, thus confirming that Saya's intuition was right. What stepped through the ruined door was a chiropteran unlike any that Saya, Haji, and Kai had ever seen before.

The beast was a hulking, semi-solid humanoid creature of similar proportions. Its skin was of a dark gray complexion, covered in what appeared to be scars and sutures. It had considerable bulk and muscle mass to it, towering over even Haji. Its face had more than a passing resemblance to James Ironside's chiropteran form, only with the addition of shiny yellow eyes. Its four limbs ended in three digits each, the fingers tipped with razor-sharp claws and a thin, wing-like membrance stretched under its arms. The creature stood there wobbly, as if it didn't know how to control its own body, and Saya observed with an eye-of-the-storm calm that its skin and flesh appeared to be moving.

_Collins is behind this! He's gotta be! _Saya thought frantically as the creature turned its shiny eyes on her, emitting raspy sounds as it breathed. It opened its mouth, revealing several rows of jagged fangs, and spoke.

"I am here for the children. Surrender them to me peacefully, and no harm will come to you."

Saya felt pure, unfiltered rage flood her mind and soul at that very moment. "Not a chance, you freak," she spat, her eyes beginning to glow. "You're not getting your slimy hands on my nieces."

At that, Kai raised his gun and fired off two rounds in rapid succession, the bullets whizzing past Saya and Haji and slicing right through the chiropteran like a hot knife through butter. After a few seconds, they exploded, spraying chunks of gray flesh and muscle tissue all over the floor. The creature let out a raspy hiss of pain as a massive hole appeared in its torso that the three could actually see through-

-but the chiropteran was still standing! The trio looked on in bewilderment: those bullets were designed by the Red Shield's top scientists to kill or at the very least disable a chiropteran, yet the creature shrugged it off like it was nothing. Kai took aim at the creature's head, but just as he did so, it drew back its right arm and shot it forward.

The creature's arm literally stretched past Saya and Haji, as if it was made of rubber, and its balled-up fist slammed full force into Kai's face, sending him flying backwards, totally airborne. The red-haired man slammed into the wall with his back, then hit the floor, blood squirting out of his nose.

Saya didn't have time to check on her brother's condition, for even as the chiropteran retracted its extended arm, she saw the massive hole in its torso begin to fill itself, new skin and muscle forming right before her eyes.

_You've gotta be kidding me!_

The process only took a few seconds, and just like that, it was as if nothing had happened to the hulking abomination. The creature, looking almost bored, let out a sigh and began to walk towards the red-eyed queen, moving in a distinctive, unnerving, almost-palsied gait even as it raised its left hand and morphed it into a double-edged blade.

"What a pity that it has to come to this," it said, sounding almost regretful. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Saya Otonashi?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, looks like Saya and company are in deep shit, doesn't it?

The mutant chiropteran featured here was derived from two different sources: the Regenerator enemies from _Resident Evil 4_, and the character of Twelve from _Street Fighter III_. I also ran with the fact that all of Diva's chevaliers had forms and powers unique to themselves, so...

Next chapter features Saya, Haji, and Kai duking it out against a mutated Delta 67000-derived chiropteran who can shapeshift and regenerate way better and faster than any other. Will they survive?

Please R&R. Until next time...


	8. Shapeshifter Showdown

**- Chapter 7 -  
**

**Shapeshifter Showdown  
**

* * *

Haji quickly withdrew a dagger from his coat and threw it at the creature, but the creature's body suddenly melted down into fluid and splattered to the ground. The dagger flew harmlessly over it and embedded itself in the wall.

The puddled creature oozed itself over to Haji and reformed, smacking him aside with an enlarged hand. Saya immediately raised her sword and attacked. She hacked deep into the monster's flesh and sliced through. It grunted in pain, and a large clump of its body fell to the floor. However, the creature did not seem to be in much pain, and Saya realized with silent horror that it wasn't crystallizing.

Slowly, almost lazily, the creature swelled its bulk and reabsorbed the severed chunk of its body, the skin and tissue knitting back together as if nothing had happened. Frustrated, Saya swung at its neck with a cry, hoping to decapitate it. She was met with another surprise as the cut resealed itself almost as soon as her blade passed through. The thing grinned, showing its serrated teeth.

"This is the power of Delta 67000!" it declared proudly, spreading its hands. "Face it, Saya. You can't beat us. You're simply delaying the inevitable."

With that, the shapeshifter stretched itself and grabbed Saya, wrapping the coils of its body around her like a snake. Saya didn't even have time to react before the coils pinned her arms to her sides. She thrashed and struggled to break free, but it did no good; she was trapped.

"Saya!"

Haji had regained his feet and was charging forward, but the creature twisted its upper body around 180 degrees to face him and again sent him flying across the room. Kai, from his position, could see everything, but was still too dazed to do anything about it.

With that, the chiropteran twisted back around to face Saya and began to constrict her. Saya gritted her teeth against the crushing pain as the chiropteran raised its right hand and liquified it.

"Open your mouth and say 'ah'." it said.

Saya struggled grimly, but it did no good. The more she tried to break free, the tighter the chiropteran began to squeeze. She heard her bones begin to creak and groan in protest under the pressure.

_Can't... take... the pain!_

Finally, she could hold it back no longer. Saya opened her mouth and let out a scream of pure agony-

-and the chiropteran's liquid hand forced itself into her mouth and began to pour down her throat even as she struggled. Saya shuddered with unbridled revulsion at the taste and slimy feel of it, but she soon realized that she had far bigger things to worry about.

The goo was blocking off her airway and beginning to fill her lungs. The chiropteran was trying to drown her with its own body.

* * *

Kaori didn't know what was going on downstairs, but the sound of gunshots and carnage told her all she needed to know, and Saya's shrill scream of pain and fury only added to the terror. She quickly rushed into Saya's room, where she found Kanade and Hibiki, now wide awake, sitting on her bed, having been roused by the noise downstairs. The twins hugged each other tightly, obviously scared.

"Kaori?" Kanade asked, tears of fear in her eyes. "What's going on?"

Kaori quickly gathered the twins up in her arms.

"There's no time to explain," she said quickly. "We'll be safe here for now."

"But what about Kai and aunt Saya?" Hibiki asked.

"They'll be okay, sweetie," Kaori replied, though she herself was uncertain of that.

The girls fearfully clung to Kaori, who prayed that Saya and Kai could handle whatever was going on.

* * *

With every passing second, Saya's struggles were getting weaker and weaker, and she was starting to black out. She might have been immortal and near-indestructible thanks to her healing factor, but that didn't mean she didn't have to breathe.

"Yes, that's it. It'll all be over soon." the creature said with sadistic glee as it continued to pour itself down her throat.

Saya kept struggling and gagging, but it was useless. Her mind began to shut down. _Is this how it's gonna end for me?_ she thought frantically. _I'm sorry, everyone. I tried..._

But at that very moment, just before the darkness swallowed her completely, Saya heard multiple gunshots and heard the creature shout in pain, and then an explosion. The pressure on her body suddenly ceased, and Saya fell to the ground, landing heavily with a grunt.

The world gradually swam back into focus, and Saya pulled herself up on her hands and knees and saw Kai, blood running from his nose and down his chin, standing, his gun smoking. She looked around and saw the bullets had splattered the creature to mush.

_Just in time, bro,_ Saya thought, and then felt her gorge rise. Coughing and gagging, Saya proceeded to throw up a small flood of gray goo, the parts of the creature's liquid body that had been in her system.

Haji was already there, running a soothing hand along her back as she finally cleansed her system of the creature's vile gunk. Kai made his way over as Saya took long, whooping gasps of air and looked up.

"Thanks," she managed to say, and Kai took her hand and helped her to her feet. The three stood and looked at the puddles of bloody goo that marked the floor.

"This isn't good," Saya said. "I don't know what Collins wants with Hibiki and Kanade, but I'll die before I let him take them."

"What are we gonna do with him?" Kai asked, motioning to the gunk all around them.

"Get ahold of Joel, Julia, whoever you can," Saya said. "Maybe we can figure out just what Collins did to this guy. I've got a gut feeling he won't stay dead for long."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, Kai's the big damn hero of the day, ain't he?

The part where the shapeshifter tries to smother Saya like that was inspired by the character Inque from _Batman Beyond._ She did the same thing in her debut episode.

Please R&R. Until next time.


	9. Get Out of My City

**- Chapter 8 -  
**

**Get Out of My City**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

This chapter is rated M for somewhat graphic violence. You have been warned.

* * *

Saya, Haji, Kaori, and Kai walked down the hallway of the Red Shield facility alongside the others, the group escorting a Plexiglas capsule containing the mutant chiropteran's remains to the lab.

It had been two hours since the attack on Omoro. Saya and the others had brought the creature's splattered body to the facility, hoping that Julia and the other scientists would be able to discover just what alterations Collins had done to it and how to counter them. They agreed to bring Kanade and Hibiki with them, and everyone was in agreement that, as long as Collins was trying to capture the twins, they were not to be left alone under any circumstances.

Through it all, Saya fought grimly not to lose her cool as she thought over what to do next. The Delta 67000 agent was obviously far more powerful than any of them had anticipated. No chiropteran she had ever faced was able to shapeshift or regenerate as well or as quickly as this one could. Furthermore, she had managed to cut it twice, and her blood failed to crystallize it. They could only hope that the tests would be able to reveal a way to bypass it.

Her thoughts shifted to Collins once more, and she felt a black rage build up inside her, like a rope knotted tight around her heart. Automatically, she balled her hands into fists, clenching them so tight that her fingernails cut grooves into her palms.

As long as she breathed, that lunatic would _not_ get his filthy hands on Diva's children.

* * *

Nathan made his way through the facility, unseen and unheard by any of the personnel as he followed the group escorting the glass container.

The creature, which Collins had dubbed "Epsilon," was one of the more advanced products of Collins' inhumane experiments. Its entire body structure was highly malleable, allowing it to manipulate its biological makeup however it wanted. Through genetic manipulation, he had even managed to grant it immunity to the crystallizing effects of Saya's blood, though even he was unsure if the immunity was absolute.

Nathan had predicted from the start that Epsilon would fail to destroy Saya or capture Diva's daughters, though he admitted to himself that it came pretty damned close. He himself had his own reasons for being here.

Nathan had managed to survive being bisected by Saya five years ago simply because he was never actually Diva's chevalier to begin with. In actuality, he was the chevalier of Saya and Diva's late mother, who had sadly perished while the twins were still in her womb. He had chosen to serve Diva rather than Saya because Diva reminded him the most of his beloved queen.

When Collins put his plans in motion, Nathan had largely agreed to help him simply out of boredom. However, now that Collins had resurrected Diva and his brothers for the sole purpose of advancing his scheme, Nathan drew the line. Diva had been used and abused her whole life, and he was not about to let it happen again.

Given their history, Nathan was not entirely certain that Saya would be able to get through to Diva, but he believed that her daughters were the key.

* * *

Saya leaned casually against the wall with her hands jammed deep into the pockets of her dark red leather jacket and her sheathed katana at her side. Most of the Red Shield personnel were inside the lab as security detail just in case, while Kaori, Haji, and Kai had gone off to tend to Kanade and Hibiki, leaving Saya alone to think and remember her numerous shortcomings.

_No matter what they say, I'm nothing but a failure,_ she thought bitterly. _I'm the reason for all of this. I'm the fool who unlocked that tower door and let Diva go. I gave up on her and hunted her down for over a hundred years without even trying to understand her side of the story. I failed to save the first Joel and all of those party guests who Diva slaughtered that day. I failed to save Dad from being kidnapped and experimented on by the American military. I failed to save Riku from Diva either time. I failed to save all of those Red Shield agents who died trying to help me. I failed to save today's Joel from being paralyzed. And finally, at the MET, even though I finally beat Diva, I still lost my sister and didn't stop the war. No matter how many times I win, everybody still loses._

Saya felt tears sting her eyes, but then channeled her sorrow and doubt into determination. She withdrew her right hand from her pocket and looked at the palm.

_But that's all in the past now,_ she thought. _My friends and family need me, and I'm not gonna let them down._

With that, she clenched her right hand into a fist.

_It no longer matters how many times I've failed. The only failure or success I have to worry about now is whether or not I stop Collins. And that one, I'm going to win._

Saya was snapped out of her meditation by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hello, my dear."

Saya whirled in the direction the voice came from and felt her jaw drop in shock. Standing before her, alive and well, was Nathan Mahler.

"Nathan?!" she said in surprise. "But... you're dead. I killed you."

Nathan's eyes widened in mock horror. "Am I? Did you?" he asked, then looked down at himself. "Eeek! It's a ghost!"

Saya's hand quickly descended to the hilt of her katana, but Nathan suddenly blurred and reappeared right in front of her, slapping her weapon aside. Saya's eyes flashed and she swung her fist in a right hook, but Nathan calmly caught it and stopped her cold.

"Calm yourself, child," he said, sounding not the slightest bit winded. "I'm not here to fight."

The two chiropterans silently locked eyes with each other for a minute or two before Saya finally relaxed. With that, Nathan let go of her arm and backed off.

"Then why the hell _are_ you here?" Saya asked.

"I came here to warn you," Nathan replied. "Collins has far more than Delta 67000 experiments in mind. If you don't act quick, the world truly will belong to the chiropterans."

"And why are you telling me all of this?" Saya demanded.

"Let's just say he crossed a line and that it didn't sit too well with me," Nathan said mysteriously.

Though uncertain what to make of this information, Saya decided that he sounded sincere enough. After a moment, she quickly drew her katana and grabbed Nathan, holding the sword to his throat.

"Thanks for telling me that," she said, calm but cold. "Now listen very carefully, Mahler, because I'm only gonna say this once. Get out of my city."

Even with the blade pressed against his throat, Nathan showed no sign of fear, instead seeming rather amused. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a bizarre way of showing gratitude?" he asked, then hissed in pain as Saya pressed the blade harder against his neck.

"I'll go," Nathan said, a smirk on his face. "But know this: we will meet again, Saya."

"If I see you again, I'll be sure to kill you, and see to it personally that you _stay_ that way," Saya spat in a voice full of calmed rage.

Nathan chuckled. "Such conviction and determination," he said. "You truly are your mother's child after all."

Saya was utterly confused by that statement, but didn't have time to answer before Nathan turned and was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the lab, things were about to go sour.

As they watched, inside the container, the puddles of goo started to form into hunks of gray flesh and join together, forming a humanoid body. Everyone recoiled as the chiropteran reformed and began to pound on the glass, spreading cracks all over it.

"Shit!" David yelled. "It's breaking out! Call security!"

Julia quickly made her way to the red button on the wall and slammed it down with her fist. Almost immediately, a klaxon sounded and red lights began to flash. Through it all, the chiropteran continued to pound on the glass, which was clearly going to give way any second.

"Julia!" David shouted. "Get the hell out of here! We'll hold it off!"

Julia hesitated, then nodded and dashed out the door just as the chiropteran managed to break out of the container and stepped out. Lulu sprang forward with a cry, her axe slicing through the air. The creature raised its arm just as she reached it, and the axe sank deep into the arm. The creature didn't even blink, but twisted as it drew the claws of its other hand across Lulu's belly.

Lulu winced in pain as the claws ripped through her black coat and pulled open two sizzling lines of pain across her belly. Almost immediately, blood gushed out of her and splattered on her pants, her boots, and the floor. The creature proceeded to side-kick her in the gut and launch her away, the blade of Lulu's axe still buried in its arm. With Lulu neutralized, the creature proceeded to grab the hilt and jerk the axe blade out of its arm with a grunt.

David just barely managed to raise his gun when the chiropteran turned its gaze on him and chucked the axe at him. He quickly dove to the side, and the axe buried itself in the wall behind them. If he had been just a second slower, the axe would have sliced his head in two.

David raised his gun again, but suddenly the chiropteran's arms elongated and latched onto his shoulders. He struggled to break free, but it did no good: the creature reeled its arms back in, dragging David along until they were practically nose to nose. Its jaws snapped open.

"Bastard-"

David thrust a thumb into one of the creature's eyes. It bellowed with pain, and then struck him across the mouth, sending him flying across the room to slam into a wall with his back, where he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Another Red Shield agent tried his luck, but the chiropteran stretched its arms again and latched onto him, one hand grabbing his left arm and the other grabbing the back of his head. It reeled him in and sank its teeth deep into his neck, worrying at the wound like a dog with a bone. The Red Shield agent gurgled and thrashed in the chiropteran's grip for several seconds before going limp, his life's blood spraying out in a torrent that splashed the creature even as it fed on him. After drinking its fill, the chiropteran released the hapless agent, who fell to the floor, a massive cavern where his throat used to be.

Reenergized, the creature let out an inhuman shriek of triumph and then galloped out the door on all fours, killing or injuring any agents in its way as it went. Mere moments later, Saya, Haji, and Kai dashed through the lab door, weapons at the ready, only to stop short at the sea of blood before them.

"Damn it. _Damn it!_" Saya screamed, punching the wall in frustration. "We were too late!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, looks like Nathan's ditched Collins, and the mutant chiropteran has escaped. Can Saya put it down for good? Will it succeed in its mission? Why am I asking you all of these questions?

Again, all the answers (except the last one) in the chapters to come.

Please R&R. Until next time...


	10. Stop the Unstoppable

**- Chapter 9 -  
**

**Stop the Unstoppable  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Same as last chapter. Rated M for graphic violence, yada yada yada... Enjoy.

* * *

Despite herself, the fresh smell and sight of warm blood and viscera aroused Saya's ancient hunger. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and turned away from the bloodbath before her, taking a moment to compose herself while Haji and Kai quickly ran to check on the wounded. At that moment, a weak voice reached her ears.

"S-Saya..."

Saya's eyes snapped open and she turned in the direction the voice came from. She gasped in horror at the sight.

Lulu was trying to pull herself into a sitting position, one black-gloved hand clutching her belly. Her coat and pants were soaked against her skin with her own blood, and she saw small trickles of it seeping through her fingers.

"Lulu!" Saya felt her legs in motion even as the word came out of her mouth. Kneeling down, she pulled off her jacket and gently wrapped it around Lulu's shoulders as she gathered the lilac-haired girl in her arms and helped her sit up.

Lulu winced and clenched her teeth as fresh blood squirted onto her hand and soaked into her glove; it felt like warm jelly. She had no idea how badly she was hurt. All she knew was that there was an awful lot of blood and that the wounds were still open. "Saya... it hurts," she whimpered.

"How bad is it?" Saya asked, trying to keep calm for her sake, but Lulu still heard the restrained panic in her voice.

Lulu forced herself to look down at her slashed belly. She found that the simple action of removing her hand from her blood-soaked wound and spreading apart the tears in her shirt took more courage than she thought possible. She half-expected to see her entrails spill out and splatter onto the ground, but instead, she saw that the flow of blood was finally beginning to slow. Two long, ragged cuts ran the length of her belly just above her navel. The mutant chiropteran had slashed her long and deep, but apparently not mortally.

Looking at the white lips of the slash marks and the red meat just inside them made Saya feel nauseous, but she fought it back; she had seen far worse. With that, she took Lulu's hand and helped her to her feet, and then looked over to the shattered remains of the Plexiglas capsule.

"It's loose," Saya said, more to herself than anyone else. "I have to stop it. But how?"

The sound of footsteps behind her snapped her back to attention, and Saya turned to see David walking towards her, a line of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth and his lips beginning to swell up on the right side.

"I think I might have a plan," he said.

* * *

Epsilon galloped through the halls of the facility, ignoring any and all Red Shield agents that were in its way. The humans were irrelevant. All that mattered were its targets.

Diva's twin daughters. They were in the facility as well. He could smell them. Soon, they would be in his clutches.

The scent led him to a door at the end of the hallway. With a toothy grin on his face, Epsilon drew back his fist and rammed it into the door, knocking it clean off its hinges. Sitting in the room, not too far away, were the terrified girls, their arms around each other.

"Hello, my little darlings," he said in a sickly sweet tone. The two frightened girls squealed in fear and scuttled back.

"G-Go away," the red-eyed twin stammered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Please, just leave us alone. We didn't do anything to hurt you."

"I have no desire to hurt you," Epsilon replied, and took one step forward. "My master wants you two brought in alive. You have nothing to fear."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a metal pipe came out of nowhere and slammed full force into Epsilon's skull, caving it in on the left side. Snarling, Epsilon recoiled and clutched his head, blood and brain matter squirting out from between his fingers, and saw a young woman with a light brown complexion and matching hair and eyes step out from behind the door, the weapon in question in her hands and a look of angry, frightened determination on her face.

"If you want to get your filthy hands on them, you'll have to go through me to do it," she said. Epsilon chuckled and removed his hand from his damaged skull, the wound already beginning to seal. With lightning speed, he knocked the pipe out of Kaori's hands and grabbed her right arm with both hands. Kaori thrashed about with all her strength, but Epsilon laughed at her efforts.

"If you insist," he said, and then wrenched Kaori's arm in one direction with a loud crunch. Kaori let out a scream of pain and staggered back, clutching her shattered forearm as Epsilon loomed over her, morphing his hand into a blade. Kaori looked up at him in a mixture of anger, fear, and pain.

"I'll see you in hell," she spat.

"When you get there, tell 'em Epsilon sent you," Epsilon replied, and drew back his arm-blade, ready to run her through. Kaori gasped and looked away, squeezing her eyes shut.

Kaori flinched as she heard the sound of a blade piercing flesh, but didn't feel anything. The next thing she heard was the creature shout, and looked back through slitted eyes to see Epsilon's face contorted in pain, with a katana blade protruding through his chest.

Both of them looked to see Saya, her eyes glowing bright red and her face contorted in rage and determination, standing behind Epsilon, having just impaled him through the back.

"You little bitch!" Epsilon roared, and lashed out with a backwards kick that sent Saya flying down the hallway. He twisted back around, still transfixed by Saya's katana, and lumbered toward her as she vaulted to her feet. Even as he walked, he reached around towards his back and jerked the blade out by its hilt.

"Backstabber!" he shouted, and threw the sword at Saya, who jerked her body to the side just in time for the blade to embed itself harmlessly in the wall behind her. Saya paused just long enough to jerk the sword out of the wall.

"I'm gonna rip you apart!"

Then, without warning, Saya whirled around and took off running in the opposite direction. Epsilon was stunned briefly, but quickly snapped out of it and let out a savage roar before charging after her.

"Saya! You're not getting away!"

* * *

Saya pumped her legs as hard as she could. She could hear the creature close behind her. David's plan was working. All she had to do now was lure it into the trap.

The creature let out another roar and swung its clawed hand at her. Saya managed to duck her head just in time to avoid being decapitated. She chanced a look over her shoulder to see a pair of yellow eyes boring into her own. The chiropteran was so close that she could smell thick, coppery blood on its breath.

Saya put on a burst of speed and managed to distance herself from the creature. She cursed inwardly; her legs were already beginning to cramp up from overexertion, and she could feel a stitch sinking into her right side. She hadn't fed yet today, and it was beginning to take its toll.

_Just a little more!_ she thought. _Almost there!_

Saya charged into the doorway ahead and entered a rather large room. On the other side of the room was a large, open furnace, burning intensely. Just as she entered, the chiropteran caught up to her and sucker-punched her in the small of her back.

Saya flew across the room and slammed into the wall face-first. The pain exploded through her jaw and cheeks, and she just barely managed to twist to the side as the chiropteran swung its fist at her again, the powerful punch shattering the wall where she had been just a second earlier. Saya did not make it very far before the creature tackled her to the ground and pinned her, one hand wrapped tightly around her neck, and the other raised with its claws extended, ready to rip her open.

"Any last words before I tear open your chest and feast on your beating heart?" it hissed. Saya choked and gasped for breath, and gave the creature a cocky grin.

"Just one," she said. "_NOW!_"

No sooner had the last word left her mouth than there was a tremendous explosion of gunfire. The chiropteran screeched and let go of Saya, staggering back as bullets peppered its body.

Surrounding them on all sides were Red Shield agents, Kai and David among them. Every single one of them was armed with high-caliber machine guns, and the force and magnitude of the gunfire was forcing the creature back... right towards the burning flames of the furnace.

Saya leapt to her feet just as the bullets forced the creature right in front of the open furnace, and the gunfire stopped. Saya made her way to the creature, who was struggling to heal from all the bullet wounds.

"Maybe I can't cut you up," she said. "But let's see if you burn."

With that, Saya jumped into the air and landed a powerful kick to the creature's chest, knocking it back into the flames. The creature thrashed and screeched as it was scorched, and right on cue, Haji and Lulu, who were standing behind the furnace, slammed and bolted the door while Saya fought the urge to vomit from the overwhelming stink of burning flesh.

After several moments, the cries ceased, and the creature stopped moving. Saya let out a sigh of relief and fell to her knees as Kai and the others made their way over.

"Let's see him try to regenerate from _that._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, that took a while, but the first Delta 67000 chiropteran is toast... or _is_ he?

Please R&R. Until next time...


	11. Resurrection

**- Chapter 10 -  
**

**Resurrection  
**

* * *

Saya and the others stood off to the side as a group of Red Shield agents, working with extreme care, placed the charred, near-skeletal corpse of the creature into a large coffin. As an extra precaution, they filled the coffin up with quick-dry cement before closing the lid. Even if it did manage to regenerate eventually, it would still be trapped.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Saya turned to Kaori, her right arm in a cast and sling.

"How's the arm?" she asked.

Kaori shrugged. "Not too bad. It kinda itches a little," she replied. "You saved my life, Saya. If you hadn't shown up when you did..."

Saya smiled, then looked away in shame. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I never meant to put you in danger, Kaori."

Kaori put her good hand on Saya's shoulder. "I chose to do this and work with you guys, Saya. I wouldn't be here otherwise. You have nothing to be sorry for."

After a moment, Saya looked back at Kaori and gave her a thankful nod, and then turned her thoughts back to Collins. She knew that the regenerator was only the beginning.

Collins would send more mutant chiropterans after them. And when he did, they would be ready.

* * *

Collins and Nathan stood before the culture tank containing Diva. The skin and flesh had completely regrown on her legs and left arm. Any minute now...

"Regeneration complete," a computerized voice said. At that moment, Diva's eyes snapped open, glowing bright blue. Almost immediately, Collins rushed towards the tank and pressed a sequence of buttons.

The fluid drained out of the tank, and it opened, spilling Diva onto the floor. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees, coughing and choking up a small amount of the culture fluid as Nathan made his way over, wrapping a large sheet around her naked body and rubbing one hand soothingly across her back.

After a few minutes, Diva's coughing fit tapered off, and she looked up at Nathan with an expression of utter confusion.

"Nathan?" she asked. "Wh-what's going on?"

Collins stepped forward at that moment, and Diva looked in his direction, getting to her feet.

"Dr. Collins," she said. "It's been a long time."

"If you remember me, then I suppose you remember what happened at the Metropolitan Opera House?" Collins asked.

Diva was silent for a moment, then gasped as the memories came flooding back. She remembered every detail of her final showdown with Saya in New York City, especially feeling the pain of death close in on her as she crystallized while Saya, as usual, was spared her suffering. She simply nodded in response.

"I have given you a second chance at life, my dear," Collins continued. "Tell me, do you want to take back your children from the Red Shield?"

After a moment's hesitation, Diva replied, "Yes,"

"Do you want to settle the score with your human-loving twin sister?"

"I do," Diva said quickly.

"I can help you on both counts, Diva," Collins said, a wicked grin on his face. "We will rise above the human cattle. The world is yours for the taking. All you must do is help me."

After several seconds, Diva nodded and offered her hand, which Collins shook.

"You've got yourself a deal, Doc," she said, the familiar grin etched on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Uh-oh. She's baaaaaaack.

Please R&R. Until next time...


	12. Respite

**- Chapter 11 -  
**

**Respite  
**

* * *

Saya stood off to the side with Kaori as a group of agents escorted the cemented coffin out of the facility, planning to dump it in the ocean to ensure the creature would not come back. The group was in agreement that Collins would most likely lay low now that the regenerator had been neutralized, so they could relax for the time being.

Saya turned her gaze over to Haji, who was leaning on the wall not too far away next to Kai; the two were still not friends and probably never would be, but at least they could act civil.

Remembering Haji's confession of love to her that night in the MET, Saya had soon come to realize that she truly loved him back: the kiss they had shared proved it. Waking up to see him in that hospital room a few days ago had been one of, if not _the_ happiest moment of her life.

"You really love him, don't you?" Kaori's voice cut into her thoughts, and Saya turned towards her.

"Haji and I grew up together back in the Zoo in Bordeaux," she replied. "He's been at my side throughout this whole mess. When I thought we'd lost him for good in the MET bombing, a part of me almost died."

"Why don't you go ask him out then?" Kaori asked, smiling. "I think he's waited long enough."

At those words, Saya gasped and turned beet-red.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Kaori, I-I don't know. With everything that's going on right now, I'm not sure if I should."

"That's exactly why you should, Saya," Kaori replied. "There's no telling what might happen. Not to sound like a pessimist, but if either one of you end up killed in action through this mess, at least you'll have done something together first."

For two long minutes, Saya thought it over, and nodded. "Okay, you're right," she said. "I'll do it."

Kaori gave her an encouraging smile and waved her on. Taking a deep breath, Saya made her way over to Haji, who looked up at her approach.

"What is it, Saya?" he asked. Saya looked away and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, since things have calmed down now, and... y'know... there's not much going on right now... I wanted to ask if... maybe you'd like to..." Saya stuttered; try as she might, she just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" Haji asked, showing no outward emotion. At that, Saya froze up completely. Kai waved his hand in front of his sister's face, but got no response.

"If that is your wish," Haji said, smiling. Saya snapped back to attention, blushing furiously. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Well... I'm not sure, actually," Saya admitted. "Kinda making it up as I go."

"I have a suggestion," Kai said suddenly. Both Saya and Haji turned to him. "The _Obon_ festival is coming up in a few days. There's gonna be a big carnival in Misato Park. You two could go there."

Saya pondered it over, and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Maybe we all could go. Of course, I would like some alone time with Haji."

"I'll make sure of it," Kai replied. "It's gonna be a blast."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set on the day of the carnival when the others, plus the twins and David and Julia's son, assembled together just outside the park. Among them, only David, Okamura, Lewis, and Joel were not wearing celebratory _yukata_s, instead clad in their signature suits. Kai and David were carrying Kanade and Robin on their respective shoulders while Hibiki was standing close to Mao, holding her hand. Saya and Haji had yet to arrive.

Known as the Festival of Lanterns, _Obon _was a time when the gates of the afterlife opened, allowing the souls of the dead to visit the living.

Although celebrated throughout Japan, _Obon's _customs differed in Okinawa. In most of Japan, the holiday was typically celebrated each year from August 13th to 15th. For Okinawa, however, the festival dates corresponded with the lunar calendar.

Divided into three days, the first, _Unke, _was referred to as the welcoming day. Families cleaned out their homes and placed offerings on the _butsudan_ for the visiting ancestral spirits. In the evening, lanterns were lit at the entrances of houses as beacons to guide them home.

During the second day, _Nakanuhi_, people met with relatives to pay respects and exchange gifts. The last day, _Ukui_, marks when the visiting spirits were escorted back to their own realm. Families offered prayers, asking for forgiveness and protection from their departed ones. Paper money, or _uchikabi,_ was burnt so that the spirits did not return empty-handed to their own world.

In a majority of Japan, this final day was marked by _Toro Nagashi, _a tradition in the spirits are sent off with candle-lit lanterns floated down rivers. But in Okinawa, it was done through the _Eisa_, a festal prayer-dance to escort the ancestors to the afterlife.

Saya and Kai's experiences with _Obon_ were limited to when George was still alive, before Saya had regained her memories and they had gotten involved in the complicated mesh of the chiropteran world. With the mutant chiropteran down for the count and no further attacks from Collins or chiropterans since, the carnival was a perfect opportunity to have fun and blow off some steam before things got hectic again, which everyone was in agreement on.

"Man, I don't wanna go in without them but we're missing out on all the fun," Kai said, checking his watch. "Where the heck are they?"

"Here they come right now." Lulu replied, looking in the direction they came from.

Everyone turned to see Saya and Haji walking up the path, arm-in-arm. Haji was dressed in his normal old-fashioned black suit, while Saya was clad in an elegant red _yukata _with a blue _obi_ and floral prints of yellow azaleas on the sleeves and skirt. To complete the look, she had pulled her hair back with a decorative comb. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Sorry we're late, guys," Saya said as they reached the others. "I had trouble deciding what to wear."

Kai waved a hand dismissively. "No problem. At least you're here now."

With that, they entered the park together, and stopped short in amazement at the sights of the carnival.

Drumbeats and music boomed, with revelers going about their business. The air was thick with the smell of confectionaries and dumplings. Stalls lined the pathway on either side, bearing such things as fruits, bouquets of flowers, and carnival games.

"Wow, they really went all out this year," Mao said.

"They always do," Kaori replied before turning to Saya and Kai. "Hey, do you remember how we used to celebrate _Obon_ at Omoro?"

They hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah," Kai said, a smile on his face. "Dad entertained all his friends for those three days. We practically worked our butts off helping him back then, but it was worth it."

Saya gave a small, sad smile. "The thing I remember most was that little lantern Riku made himself for your birth parents. Those were the days."

Saya and Kai shared a chuckle, and then looked over their shoulders to the spot were George and Riku would be standing in a rightful sane world where all the good guys won all the time. _God, I miss them,_ Saya thought.

After a moment of silence, Kai clapped his hands.

"Alrighty then, gang," he said, grinning. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Y'know," Saya said, taking a bite out of a watermelon popsicle, "I gotta hand it to Kai. This was a great idea."

That was an understatement. As far as Saya was concerned, it was the most fun she had ever had. After all the chaos with Collins and Delta 67000, it was nice to find a little respite.

They had been roaming the carnival for several hours, exploring the shopfronts, sharing food, watching the dancers, and trying their hands at the games. Saya, however, found great relief when Kai and the others finally ventured off to do their own goofing off, giving Haji and herself some time alone.

"Oh?" Haji asked. Saya nodded.

"Yeah. After everything that's happened, it's nice to get a little break from chiropteran hunting."

Haji nodded in agreement. Saya offered him her popsicle, but he simply took a little bite and handed it back.

"That's it?" she said. Haji looked at her.

"You know I've never liked these things," he said calmly. Saya's eyes dropped.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"You'd have probably enjoyed it if you were human, if I hadn't made you a chevalier," Saya said, a somber note in her voice. "There are so many little things and pleasures in life that you can't enjoy anymore?"

Haji gave her a smile. "Like what? Hair loss? Old age?"

Saya couldn't help but giggle at his attempt at a joke. "No, no. Sleeping. Good dreams," she sighed. "You can't even enjoy stuff like candy or junk food anymore."

Haji shrugged. "I never cared for things like sweets as a boy anyway."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Saya said, finishing off her popsicle. "But despite all of this, all the fun I'm having, I just can't help but worry about Collins. What he's up to, what he's planning. For all we know, he could be sending chiropterans after us right now."

Without a word, Haji gently lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"We'll catch him, Saya," he said calmly. "For now, do not worry. Let's just enjoy ourselves while we can."

"You can say that again," Saya grinned.

Haji stared into Saya's eyes, lost in their beauty. He took her hands and slowly moved in closer. The two of them closed their eyes at the same time, and Haji did what he had been afraid to do for a long time.

Pulling her in close, Haji planted a passionate kiss on Saya's lips. Saya place her hands on his cheeks, returning the gesture with equal vigor. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to the two of them, it felt like an eternity.

When they parted, it was reluctantly. They looked into each other's eyes one more.

"I love you, Haji," Saya said, smiling warmly. Haji gently wrapped his arms around her and brought her head to his chest.

"I love you too," he said. After a moment, Saya returned the embrace, feeling safe and content. She knew that there was more danger lurking in the future, but right now, her friends and family were safe, and she was happy.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two of them, lurking in the shadows nearby, watching them, was a mysterious female figure clad in a hooded black cloak, reminiscent of those once worn by the Schiff. A pair of blue eyes glinted from within the darkness of the hood.

"Don't get too comfortable, my dear big sister," she whispered, clenching her fist. "I'm coming for you, and I will take away your happiness just as you took away mine."

Diva's blue eyes flashed bright, and she clenched her fist before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, there it is. Thought I'd do a filler chapter detailing Saya and the gang just relaxing and having fun, since they had two episodes like that in the anime. The beach episode and the shopping episode, if I'm not mistaken.

The whole idea with the Obon festival came from another Blood+ fanfic: Somnus Frater Mortis Est by Lullabyes.

Next chapter, expect a not-so-heartwarming family reunion.

Please R&R. Until next time...


	13. Family Reunion

**- Chapter 12 -  
**

**Family Reunion  
**

* * *

Saya was in high spirits as she and the others departed the carnival, herself, Kai, and David carrying a sleepy Kanade, Hibiki, and Robin in their respective arms. Somewhere deep down, however, she was saddened that tomorrow, they would be back to chiropteran hunting.

_Well, it was a nice distraction, anyway,_ she thought. _The most fun I've had since back at the Zoo._

On the way, they stopped by the Miyagusuku family crypt to pay their respects to George, a silent agreement between them, before the group slowly dispersed and headed to their respective homes, until Saya, Haji, Kai, and the twins made their way to Omoro.

After tucking Kanade and Hibiki in, Kai wished them a good night and headed off to his room, while Saya got herself ready for bed and headed off to her own room, finding Haji sitting in a chair in the corner. He stood at her entry, and Saya made her way over to him and hugged him, brushing her lips against his.

"Stay here with me tonight?" she asked politely.

"Of course," Haji replied. Smiling, Saya settled onto her bed, and turned to see Haji sitting back down in his chair.

"No, no. That's not what I meant," she said. Haji looked up at that, and she patted her mattress. "Just stay and... hold me. Please?"

Haji's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he nodded. Taking off his coat, he draped it over the chair and lay down next to Saya, gently wrapping his arms around her while she responded in kind, resting her head on his shoulder.

As she felt sleep start to take her, Saya looked over on her nightstand to find two framed pictures. One was a picture of herself, Riku, George, and Kai in happier times, while the other was a more recent one of herself, Haji, and the rest of the Red Shield members sans Joel with the buildings of New York in the background. As she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, Saya had one thought:

_It's so good to be home._

* * *

It was a little after two in the morning when an operatic aria began to drift through the streets of Koza. The female voice that it originated from was sonorous and eerily beautiful, bearing a strange mix of wildfire fury and chilling loneliness.

When that song reached her ears, Saya immediately snapped awake. She only knew one person who sang like that.

_No way,_ she thought to herself. _It can't be. _

"What is it?" Haji asked, and Saya jerked in his direction to see herself still in his arms.

"You don't hear that?" she asked. Haji listened for a moment, and then he gasped, his chiropteran-hand twitching involuntarily.

"Impossible," he said. "You and I both know that."

But Saya was already disentangling herself from his embrace, pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt before pulling on her boots and red jacket.

"Either way, I'm gonna go check it out," she said. "Go wake up Kai, have him get ahold of the others."

Haji hesitated, then nodded before opening his cello case and tossing Saya her sheathed katana, which she skillfully caught. Strapping the blade across her back behind her right shoulder, Saya, moving swiftly and silently, slipped downstairs and out the door.

Straining her ears, Saya deduced that the song was coming from a few blocks away and made her way there. Her senses led her to an empty street, by which time the song had stopped.

Saya scanned the area, grateful that, as a chiropteran, she had perfect night vision. She silently crept along, her reactions and reflexes set on triggers as sensitive as a cat's whiskers. Even though the song had stopped and there were no signs of life around, her instincts were still screaming that something wasn't right.

As she made her way to the middle of the street, she heard a noise that stopped her immediately- the sound of a footstep on the pavement just feet behind her.

_Looks like I'm not alone..._

She waited. A few seconds ticked by.

And then a few more seconds.

Saya grabbed the hilt of her katana and drew the blade, poising herself for an attack. Quickly, she whirled around and slashed the blade in front of her-

-and sliced into empty air. There was no one behind her. Still alert, her eyes darted left and right.

_I know someone's there. C'mon... show yourself..._

Suddenly, Saya heard the sound of someone running from a nearby rooftop, and as she looked up, she saw a figure leap from said rooftop, grabbing and swinging from a street lamp on the descent, and coming down with a long dagger over the red-eyed queen's head.

Saya dove out of the way as the figure hit the ground with a loud thud, but not quick enough; the sharp dagger cut into her right cheek. It was just a flesh wound, but blood was already starting to flow.

_Damn it, that hurts!_

As she rolled over, Saya wiped the blood off of her cheek with her free hand and got up, facing her attacker with her katana still clutched in her right hand.

The figure remained crouched for a few seconds while a few drops of Saya's blood dripped off the tip of the dagger and hit the pavement. As the figure stood and turned to face her, Saya got her first good look at her attacker.

She could tell right away by the assailant's slender build and body shape that it was a female. She was wearing a body-hugging dark blue dress with white trim along with black gloves, heeled boots, and dark leggings, all under a three-quarter length black leather coat. The coat was topped off with a hood, and said hood was pulled up over the woman's head, shrouding her face in darkness. The only thing that Saya could make out under the hood was a pair of blue eyes... _familiar_ blue eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Saya?" the girl asked as she pocketed her dagger.

Saya's eyes widened in shock and surprise; not only did the girl know her name, but her voice was a higher, somewhat immature version of her own tone.

"Who or what _are_ you?" Saya demanded, already dreading the answer.

The girl giggled childishly, and then gripped her hood with both hands. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" she asked in a mocking tone even as she dropped her hood.

Saya's jaw dropped as she found herself looking into her own face, only with piercing blue eyes, paler skin, and long blue-black hair that fell down to her waist.

"Oh God, no," she whispered. "It can't be. You're dead."

"Am I?" Diva crooned, that familiar carefree smile on her face as she and Saya began to circle each other like two big cats about to pounce. "Well, I was. But I've been given a second chance."

"Collins," Saya said to herself, still in a sort of shock. "It has to be. But how? Why?"

"Don't know, don't really care," Diva replied. "Now I can pay you back, dear sister. I can pay you _all_ back."

With that, Diva lunged forward with lightning speed and her right arm outstretched, closing the distance between herself and Saya in the blink of an eye. Before Saya could do more than register the fact, Diva, without breaking stride, slammed her open palm directly into Saya's chest at full speed, sending her elder sister flying backwards, totally airborne. Even as she sailed back, Saya felt a sort-of shock wave ripple through the air from the impact, said shock wave shattering glass windows all around them as she slammed into the pavement, the wind knocked out of her.

Saya didn't even have time to try to get to her feet before Diva reached her again, grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket and yanking her to her feet. Saya grabbed Diva's wrists, vainly trying to pry away her sister's iron grip.

"You wouldn't understand my pain, Saya. You _couldn't_ understand." Diva spat, her smile and normally playful demeanor now gone, replaced with a black rage that Saya had never seen from her before. "You are never, _**ever**_ the one who gets hurt!"

Diva punctuated that last statement by delivering a quick brutal strike to Saya's abdomen with her kneecap, the impact forcing her to cough up blood.

_Shit, she's even stronger than before!_

"You don't know what it's like to be locked up in a cage for years on end being experimented on without even a name! You don't know what it's like to have the only person you thought cared about you making it their sole purpose in life to hunt you down and kill you! And you certainly don't know the pain of dying like I do!" Diva ranted, punctuating every statement by pummeling Saya with her fists and feet even as over a century of repressed bitterness came flooding out all at once.

"My babies... my chevaliers... my life... YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Diva screamed as she landed a powerful uppercut to Saya's chin, sending her sibling flying through the air once more to slam back first into the side of a building.

Saya rose to her feet with great effort, looking at Diva with pity. "Y-you're right, Diva," she stammered, her words immediately causing a surprised Diva to stop in her tracks.

"W-what?!" Diva replied, thunderstruck; that was the last thing she ever expected Saya to say.

"I could never understand your pain, your sadness," Saya continued, and then coughed, a small spray of blood being forced out with the cough. "I used to think that you were evil and a monster, but I just gave up on you."

"Oh, so _now_ you care about me?" Diva spat. Saya flinched at the venom in her voice.

"I always have."

"Even when you were trying to kill me?"

Saya's eyes drifted to the ground in shame as she answered, "Yes."

Diva was about to attack again, but Saya's next words stopped her.

"I hated myself for hunting you, Diva, and I still hate myself for killing you in the MET. I never tried to understand your side of the story. I should have tried to help you, but I abandoned you. You're my little sister, and I failed you. I'm... I'm sorry."

Saya staggered away from the wall, clutching her side: a few ribs had been broken in the struggle. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she made her way over to Diva, who stood there, her expression softening.

"We may not be human, but we're still people," Saya continued, tears beginning to fall from her eyes and mix with the blood staining her face. "I used to think that we had no right to hurt humans, but now I realize that no one, human or chiropteran, has a right to hurt anyone, and I wish to God that I realized that sooner. Diva, you've been given a second chance, and I don't want to go through killing my own family again."

Diva simply looked at Saya, beginning to cry herself.

"I still intend to fight chiropterans that hurt humans, and if you keep going the way you are, that will include you. Your children, Diva. I don't want to take their mother away from them again. Think of them!"

Diva drew a sobbing breath, and locked eyes with Saya.

"Saya, I believe you, and I wish things could be different," she said sadly. "But it's too late for me. As much as I love you and my babies, I've fallen too far to turn back."

Saya opened her mouth to protest, but Diva raised her hand to quiet her.

"The humans loved you. You were born lucky, but this world... this dirty, rotten, and twisted dung-heap we call a planet had... other plans for me. A hated, murderous villain; that's what I am, and that's all I'll ever be."

Saya again opened her mouth to protest, but heard a voice at that moment.

"Saya!"

Saya and Diva whirled around to see Kai, David, and Haji rushing towards them, all brandishing their weapons. All three of them stopped short at the sight of Diva, left in shock. Diva turned back to Saya, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Saya. No matter what happens, I love you. Tell my babies the same."

With that, Diva kissed Saya on the cheek and disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Awwww...

For those who don't know, the part when Diva super-speeds and palm-strikes Saya and sends out a shock wave was inspired by a lot of different movies. You know how when someone super-strong hits someone or collides with another super-strong person in a movie, it tends to send out a big sonic boom that, among other things, shatters glass and craters the ground? That's what it's from.

Next chapter, Collins steps up his plans.

Please R&R. Until next time.


	14. Delta 67000 Bomb

**- Chapter 13 -  
**

**Delta 67000 Bomb  
**

* * *

"First Collins, then Nathan, and now Diva..." Kai said. "Jesus, what is this, some kinda soap opera where everybody turns up sooner or later?"

"If that's the case, then the next thing we know, Robin and the twins will be teens in a few days." Okamura deadpanned, lighting a cigarette.

The group was assembled in Julia's clinic, two hours after Saya and Diva's brief standoff. Saya was sitting off to the side, wrapped in gauze from her ribs to her hips, lost in thought. The only ones not present at the moment were Kaori and Lulu, who had remained at Omoro to watch over Kanade and Hibiki.

Joel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Diva's back," he muttered. "I can't believe that monster is running loose again."

"Shut up," Saya snapped suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Saya, you know better than anyone who and what Diva is," Joel said calmly. "Her entire existence has been spent doing nothing but causing death and misery. You did the world a favor by killing her."

Without warning, Saya stood and brought her hand up in a walloping slap that nearly knocked Joel out of his wheelchair. Everyone turned toward her and gaped in shock, except Haji, who simply looked on in understanding.

"Goddamn it, Joel, don't you get it?!" Saya yelled, her eyes flashing even as Joel rubbed his right cheek. "It wasn't her fault she was the way she was! It's not her fault that the first Joel locked her up and used her as a lab rat, or that Amshel brainwashed her! She was actually right back in the MET: we never gave her a reason _not_ to hate humans. All she wanted was a family and to be loved, and she didn't know how to get close to people. Everyone she knew just used and abused her! It's not her fault that she was so screwed up; Amshel and _your_ ancestor made her that way!"

Saya was breathing hard by the time she finished ranting, and her anger was suddenly replaced by grief, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "She's my little sister, and I failed her. I should've tried to help her after letting her out of that godforsaken tower, but instead, I turned my back on her and hunted her down for over a hundred years. God, Solomon was right five years ago... how could I kill my own family?!"

With that, Saya broke down completely and buried her face in her hands. Without a word, Haji made his way over and gently pulled her into an embrace. After a moment, Joel let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Saya," he said, sounding genuinely remorseful. "To be honest, I've never truly hated the chiropterans. More so, I regret what the first Joel did by putting them in a position where they became the enemies of humanity. We can see the potential to coexist with chiropterans every time we see you and Haji. Sometimes when I'm alone I can't help but wonder… if my ancestor hadn't locked Diva up in that tower like he did, would she have turned out much different than you? I've never been able to answer that question."

Saya turned towards him and wiped her eyes.

"But regardless, I'm not totally sure if it's possible for Diva to be rehabilitated or not." Joel finished.

"I'm trying to look at both sides of this, Saya," Kai said. "Yes, a part of me will most likely always hate Diva for what she did to Riku, but I understand that she had a crappy life."

David cut in at that moment. "In any event, Saya, you know that if Diva truly becomes a threat, you may have to kill her. Again."

Saya simply looked at him, while Julia stood and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Can you do that?"

Saya couldn't bring herself to answer.

* * *

Diva stood before her daughters, still sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face. Kanade snorted and mumbled in her sleep before turning over on her side, while Hibiki cuddled up to a teddy bear.

_My precious little babies,_ she thought, gently reaching down and stroking Hibiki's hair before doing the same with Kanade. As she did so, her mind drifted back to her final showdown with Saya in New York. She had been so certain that, after Saya was finished with her, she would kill her babies as well. Words could not express how relieved she was that Saya had chosen to spare them.

At that moment, the door creaked open, and Diva looked up to see Lulu and Kaori enter. After a brief moment of shock, Lulu quickly drew her axe, while Kaori drew a pistol with her good arm.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Lulu hissed. Diva gave her a calm glance.

"I don't want any trouble," she said calmly.

"Why should we believe you?" Kaori asked, a clear note of fear in her voice. "We know who and what you are, Diva."

"If I wanted to kill you two, don't you think I would have done it already?" Diva asked casually. After a moment, Lulu and Kaori slowly lowered their weapons, still eyeing Diva mistrustfully.

"I only came here to see my daughters," Diva continued. "I have no quarrel with either of you."

As if on cue, they heard a small moan and turned to see the twins beginning to stir. Diva sucked in her breath as her children opened their eyes and beheld the face of their mother for the first time. After a moment or two of silence, Hibiki broke the silence.

"Mama?"

* * *

Collins made his way to the research lab, more determined than ever. Epsilon had already fallen, and with Diva's resurrection, it was time to step up his plans.

Entering the lab, Collins opened a compartment in the wall to reveal a basketball-sized black sphere, his latest weapon. Said object was a specialized gas bomb filled with Delta 67000 in gas form. Any human who breathed said gas in would be instantly infected and mutate into a chiropteran.

Collins' plan was simple. To begin his new world order, he was going to set off a small cluster of the Delta 67000 bombs in Shikishi, a small town a few miles west of Koza, thus infecting the residents there. From there, he would move on to the rest of Okinawa, and then go global.

Collins chuckled evilly to himself. Soon, the world would be his.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And with that, Collins graduates from simple mad scientist to full-fledged bioterrorist.

For those who don't know, the town of Shikishi is taken directly from the PS2 game _Blood+: One Night Kiss_. If you haven't heard of it, it's not surprising: sadly, it's a Japan exclusive.

Please R&R. Until next time...


	15. Turmoil

**- Chapter 14 -**

**Turmoil  
**

* * *

Diva held both of her children close to her heart, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Looking upon the heartwarming scene, Kaori and Lulu just couldn't help but smile.

"What happened to you, Mommy?" Kanade asked. "Aunt Saya told us you were dead."

After a moment of silence, Diva replied, "I guess it just wasn't my time." _It's for the best_, she thought to herself. _They don't need to know about my history with Saya. Not yet, anyway._

"Are you gonna stay with us now, Mama?" Hibiki asked, and Diva felt her heart tear slightly at those words.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't. Not right now," she replied. Both twins looked up at that, tears instantly coming to their eyes.

"Wh-why?" they asked simultaneously. Diva drew in a deep breath, beginning to cry herself.

"I have unfinished business," she said, gently wiping away tears from her precious babies' faces. "Until I'm finished, I'm afraid I can't stay with you. Just know that I love you from the bottom of my heart."

Diva kissed them both and rose. As she made her way to the door, she stopped and turned to Kaori and Lulu.

"Keep them safe." was all she said, and after getting an affirmative nod, she opened the door.

"No, Mommy!" Kanade and Hibiki both wailed. "Please don't go!"

Diva looked over her shoulder at them with tears in her eyes. "I have to. I'm so sorry."

With that, Diva exited the room and dashed out of the building, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking as she ran, but she knew that if she stopped, she would not be able to say goodbye.

* * *

When Saya, Haji, and Kai returned home, they were met with the sight of Kaori sitting on the couch with Kanade and Hibiki clinging to her. The twins' eyes were red and their cheeks puffy, a sure sign that they had been crying. Lulu sat next to them, staring off to the side.

"What happened?" Saya asked. Kaori looked up.

"Diva was here." she said calmly.

"What?!" Kai almost screamed. "Are you guys okay?"

Lulu lifted her hands as if to signal "take it easy."

"Chill out, guys," she said. "She only came here to see the twins. She told them that she couldn't stay with them because she had 'unfinished business', and then took off crying."

Saya said nothing, but made her way over to the couch, sitting down and gathering Kanade and Hibiki into her lap, wincing slightly from a twinge of pain in her still damaged ribs.

"Did we do something wrong, Aunt Saya?" Kanade asked. "Is that why Mama left?"

Saya looked at Kanade, her face a strange mixture of rage and heartache.

"No, no, girls, you did nothing wrong," she said. "Your mother just has some issues to work out right now. She'll be back. I promise."

The twins both wrapped their arms around Saya and buried their faces into her coat. Once again, Saya felt a black rage flood her soul.

_Damn you, Collins,_ she thought. Damn _you._ _Diva can't live with her own daughters because of you and your harebrained schemes. You're gonna pay for this. I swear to God, I'm gonna find you and put you down like the wild dog you are._

* * *

Diva stood silently on top of a nearby building, staring at the moon. All the while, she found herself cursing the world for always being against her.

_Why does everyone hate me?_ she thought bitterly. _Saya's Red Shield has always come down on me, saying that I'm evil and a monster for chasing and killing humans. They never gave me a reason not to. And now my own daughters probably think that I don't love them anymore. It's not fair._

At that, Diva fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, crying softly as all of the pain, sorrow, and bitterness that she had repressed for so long came flooding to the surface.

This went on for several minutes, and though those feelings remained, Diva slowly began to stop crying. She slowly got to her feet, wiping away the tears that lingered on her cheeks.

Looking back up to the moon, Diva soon realized that she was now ambivalent to the conflict between Saya and Dr. Collins. She didn't care if Collins succeeded in his plans or if Saya managed to stop him. Either way, at least she would be able to live with her beautiful little girls.

With that, Diva soon found herself singing the sorrowful melody that she had so many times before, but never before had it seemed to personify her inner turmoil so well.

"_I am the voice that calls your name_  
_I am searching for you, love_  
_I am searching for you_

_Where has love gone? _  
_Nothing remains_  
_Only blood _  
_And sadness prevail_

_My heart bleeds for you, for you_  
_I crawl in...in darkness_

_I am the voice _  
_Of love that cannot live_  
_Yet it doesn't die_  
_Never!_"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Aww, poor Diva. *hugs*

Yes, I'm among the many who sympathizes with Diva. I just love it when the creators actually manage to make you feel for the villain.

For those who don't know, the lyrics at the end are the English translation to Diva's song.

Next chapter: Collins' aforementioned Delta 67000 bomb goes off and... well, let's just say it'll be the MET all over again. Hopefully, without the Option D sequence.

Please R&R. Until next time...


	16. Beginning of the End

**- Chapter 15 -**

**Beginning of the End  
**

* * *

"Are the bombs in place?" Collins asked.

Derek and Megan both nodded, a haunted look in their eyes. They had just returned from planting Collins' D-67000 gas bombs all over Shikishi.

"Excellent," Collins sneered. "You two have served me quite well. Continue your good service, and I will honor our deal."

Both simply glared at Collins with as much venom as they could muster.

* * *

Saya rested in her hospital bed, receiving her daily blood transfusions. All she could think about was Diva. She already killed her younger sister once already, and was unsure if she would be able to handle repeating the feat.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and looked up to see Julia enter. The blond doctor walked over and took a seat in the chair next to Saya's bed, a concerned look on her face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Saya could tell from the look in her eyes that Julia expected a straight answer.

"To be honest, I just don't know anymore, Julia," she answered, sitting up carefully. "I know that Collins has to be stopped, but I'm not sure if I can just keep going."

After a moment, Julia reached out and placed her hand on Saya's shoulder.

"Saya, none of us are happy that Collins is keeping Cinq Flèches' experiments going, but just sitting around moping about it won't do any good," she said calmly. "We beat this before, we can do it again."

Saya nodded, but she still didn't feel any better.

"No matter how you put it, all of this is my fault," she said bitterly. Julia withdrew her hand and said nothing, knowing it wouldn't comfort the young queen.

"I'm the one who let Diva go all those years ago, and I didn't stay by her side. I _let_ that bastard Amshel lead her around and do God knows what to her, and chased her for over a hundred years to kill her, clean her up like an accidental spill, and never gave a thought to trying to help her. Let's just face it, Julia. _I'm_ the real monster here."

After a moment, Julia nodded to indicate that she understood, but not to indicate agreement.

"Saya, you and I both know that's not true," she said kindly. "You're one of the most compassionate and kindhearted people I know. We'll stop Collins, and whether or not Diva can be rehabilitated, I know you'll do the right thing in the end."

For two long minutes, Saya said nothing, instead looking aside. Finally, she smiled.

"Thanks, Julia," she said. "That's just what I needed to hear."

Julia smiled warmly, and Saya decided to change the subject.

"I see you're having another baby," she said, looking at Julia's burgeoning belly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Julia replied. "I'm six months along."

"Congratulations," Saya said, smiling. "Have you thought of what to name her yet?"

"No, but we're still working on it," Julia replied. "For now, don't get too worked up about all this. Just try to take it easy, okay?"

Saya nodded. With that, Julia gently extracted the needle from her arm, closed the stoppers on the blood bag, and wound the tub two loops around the stand, all with practiced efficiency.

"You want a ride home?" she asked. Saya shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'll walk," she replied. "It's a nice day. I could use the exercise."

Julia nodded, and with that, Saya stood and grabbed her coat. As she made her way to the door, Julia put her hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

As she walked home, Saya found her resolve to fight deepen even more, not just for the sake of her nieces, but for David and Julia's unborn daughter as well.

* * *

It was a calm day in the suburban town of Shikishi when the bombs went off.

Explosions sounded all throughout the city, and a thick, blood-red mist spewed into the air and began to spread. Many unfortunate citizens had the bad luck to inhale the gas, and immediately began to mutate, developing claws, fangs, and red eyes among other chiropteran features. The newly-turned chiropterans immediately set upon any uninfected humans they could find.

Within minutes, the streets ran red with blood and screams of pain and terror echoed through the air.

The outbreak had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

I apologize for the long wait. Damned writer's block.

Next chapter, Saya and the gang get wind of the outbreak and make preparations to try and contain it, and we finally learn how Haji survived the MET bombing.

Please R&R. Until next time, everybody!


	17. Preparations

**- Chapter 16 -**

**Preparations  
**

* * *

Saya had just entered Omoro and closed the door behind her when Kai rushed in, a look of fear in his eyes.

"On TV!" he said frantically. "Collins strikes again!"

Saya was already rushing into the living room the minute the word "Collins" came out of Kai's mouth. The others were all assembled there, while Lulu was herding the twins out of the room as quickly as possible. On the TV was a female news anchor with shoulder-length black hair and a black dress suit.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this important news break," she said, her calm words contrasting the prominent look of panic on her face. "The Okinawan town of Shikishi has fallen victim to what appears to be a bioterrorist attack."

The scene then cut to video footage of Collins' Delta 67000 bombs going off, proceeded by blood-red gas seeping through the town and painfully mutating countless humans into chiropterans.

"Just a few hours ago, a mysterious biological agent was unleashed upon Shikishi, transforming innumerable citizens into horrific creatures," the anchorwoman continued. "What's more, these monsters bare a shocking resemblance to the creatures that nearly overran New York City five years ago in the plot masterminded by Van Argiano of Cinq Flèches. As of this moment, the city has been put under quarantine until further notice, and no unauthorized personnel are permitted in or out. Please stay tuned for updates on this horror."

Kai turned off the TV, and turned to Saya, only to recoil at the sight of her eyes glowing bright red with a look of restrained anger on her face.

"Let's go," she said calmly. "We're going to Shikishi."

Everyone gasped collectively at that.

"With all due respect, Saya, are you crazy?" Lewis asked. "The Delta 67000 was released in gas form. Anyone and everyone who breathed it in is most likely infected. In other words, the whole town."

"He's right, Saya," Kai said. "It's a suicide mission."

"Then it's a suicide mission," Saya replied, in a calm and brisk tone that booked no argument. "We all know that some stupid quarantine isn't gonna matter. If there's even the slightest chance that those chiropterans get out of the city, everyone everywhere can kiss their blood goodbye. I'm _not_ gonna let that happen."

After a few moments of silence, David nodded.

"She's right," he said. "But still, we're not just going to go charging in. We need to make a plan."

* * *

Three hours later, Saya, Haji, David, Kai, and Lulu were all in the Red Shield's armory making their preparations before heading off to Shikishi. The five of them had been picked by Joel to try and contain the outbreak, as well as find and rescue any uninfected survivors, while Lewis, Mao, Julia, Okamura, and Kaori were to remain behind and protect Kanade and Hibiki in the event Collins attempted to capture them again.

Saya, clad in a sleeveless pink T-shirt and white knee-length skirt underneath the dark maroon leather coat she had worn proceeding the destruction of the Red Shield HQ, strapped her katana behind her right shoulder before strapping a set of sheathed knives to her left thigh and adjusting a set of black bracers strapped to her forearms. She flicked her wrists, causing a pair of six-inch metal blades to pop out from within. Smiling in approval, she folded them away.

The arm-blades were a relatively new addition to the Red Shield's ever-growing cache of weapons and gadgets, courtesy of Lewis. From what Saya had heard, Lewis had been inspired to create them after hearing of a video game series that had become quite popular while she had been asleep, in which the heroes used similar weapons. Naturally, like her katana, the blades were modified with special grooves to contain her blood. The mission in Shikishi would be the first full field test for the weapons.

"Hey, Haji?" Lulu said suddenly. Haji turned towards her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I've been wondering for a while. How'd you escape from the Metropolitan Opera House after the bombing?" Lulu asked politely. "We all thought for sure you were a goner that day."

Saya winced. Even though Haji had survived the MET bombing, the memory of that day was still painful. Still, she had to admit that she too was curious as to how Haji had managed to get away, and so were Kai and David.

After a moment of silence, Haji let out a resigned sigh.

"Very well," he said calmly. "I guess I could tell you all. We have the time, after all."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

A big thumbs-up to anyone who catches the Assassin's Creed reference here!

Next chapter, Haji reveals to all how he survived the MET, and the gang is dropped off in Shikishi, where everything has gone to hell. What horrific deeds will Collins commit next? Can Saya and company contain the outbreak without having to nuke Shikishi off the face of the Earth? And where the hell is Diva while all this shit is going down?

Patience, friends. All the answers will come soon enough. Please R&R. Until next time!


	18. Haji's Tale

**- Chapter 17 -**

**Haji's Tale  
**

* * *

**Flashback**

The sound of a backhoe engine reached Haji's ears, breaking through the darkness that had enveloped him for God knows how many years. It didn't take too long for him to realize that the debris that had covered him was being cleared away.

Amazingly enough, the collapsing balcony had saved Haji's life, the thick concrete shielding him from the bombs. However, badly wounded and blood-deprived, he had fallen into a sort-of stasis until now.

Soon enough, the light of the sun burst through his eyelids, but he was so weak that the simple act of opening them was a chore.

At that moment, the engine ceased, and Haji heard the sound of footsteps approaching, followed by two voices speaking in English.

"What the hell? You see this?"

"That is weird, man."

"The body looks so fresh, like he died a few hours ago. He doesn't even stink."

"Yeah, but he should be dust and bones, like all the others."

The crushing pressure on his body gradually faded little by little, and Haji realized that the men were lifting the smaller rocks off of him one by one.

"Check it out! Here's his other arm!"

"Christ, it's burned to hell, and look at the hole in his gut."

"Hey, the boss said to notify him if we found anything weird, didn't he? Pretty sure this counts."

"Okay, I'll go get him. You wait here."

With great effort, Haji managed to crack an eyelid that felt heavier than marble and catch a glimpse at the other young man, now calmly smoking a cigarette. Haji quickly noticed the uniform and various emblems indicating affiliation with the American military. To be seen by this man's superiors would almost certainly result in his being taken prisoner.

_That is _not_ going to happen._

Haji intentionally let out a weak groan, gaining the attention of the man standing over him.

"What the hell is that?" he said to himself.

Haji let out another groan, and with a burst of effort, grabbed the man's ankle.

"Holy shit!" he shrieked as he jumped away. After several seconds, he carefully re-approached the "corpse."_  
_

"You're alive?" he asked in astonishment.

Haji lifted his hand and beckoned to the man with a few curls of his index finger, trembling slightly from the sheer physical strain of the movement.

The man hesitated a few seconds before crouching down beside him.

"Closer," Haji croaked almost unintelligibly.

"What was that?" the young man asked, in morbid fascination.

"Closer."

The young man leaned down, his head turned horizontally, his ear within an inch of Haji's mouth.

With his last ounce of strength, Haji lunged forward, glinting fangs fully visible for the split second before they were buried in the man's neck.

He seemed to be too shocked to struggle at first, and by the time he had regained any of his wits, Haji had taken enough blood to make him pass out.

Haji lay motionless for several moments as he felt his wounds begin to close and some vestige of his strength return. Though he knew it would take more for him to completely recover, killing the man was too far beyond his self-imposed moral code. He would just have to make do for now.

Getting to his feet with an effort, Haji saw his severed left arm and snatched it up, holding it against his stump until he felt the flesh and bone begin to knit back together, the charred skin and muscle already flaking off to reveal normal healthy tissue. Wasting no time, he dug through the rubble until he unearthed Saya's katana, still intact, albeit covered in a film of dust and dried blood. He hesitated a moment, looking down at the unconscious clean-up worker, his skin pale from blood loss.

Haji mumbled an apology before taking his leave. On his way out, he froze when he saw the memorial just beside the MET, which was clearly in the process of being rebuilt. Said memorial depicted a portrait of Diva clearly taken from one of her old concert posters, inscribed with the words "A voice from heaven."

Haji briefly pondered over this, but brushed it off. He had bigger fish to fry.

**Flashback Over**

* * *

"After that, I made my way back to Okinawa," Haji continued. "I dropped by the pub to pick up my cello the day after Kai and the twins found the rose I left at the tomb for Saya. The rest, as they say, is history."

After a moment of silence, Saya smiled and put an arm around him.

"I knew you were still alive, Haji. I just knew it," she said with tears in her eyes. "But God, near the end, I was starting to get worried."

"One thing I'd like to know is what is the deal with that memorial of Diva Haji saw?" Lulu asked.

"According to what I've heard, that memorial was built during the period after the bombing," David said. "A couple politicians tried to use Diva, or to be more specific, Diva's public image - the up and coming 14-year-old singer, tragically killed in a terrorist attack on the night of her big debut - as a political tool in an attempt to re-energize 9/11's vengeful patriotism, but they abandoned it when the media uncovered 'gaps' in Diva's past."

Saya sighed at that. It was only after her sister's death that Saya was able to remotely understand Diva or think of her as anything more than a savage killer.

"Diva was, and probably still is, even more damaged than I am," she said softly. "Maybe she's not really evil. It's just she was never taught how to be good."

No one said anything. There was nothing to say to that. After another moment of silence, the door to the armory opened, and Lewis entered.

"It's time," he said. "The chopper's ready to go."

"How are things in Shikishi?" Saya asked.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it," Lewis replied. "It's gotten pretty bad. 'Hell on Earth' doesn't really begin to cover it."

Kai got to his feet, cocking his gun.

"Are we ready for this, Saya?" he asked. Saya took a deep breath, her expression one of determination.

"We have to be."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Okay, Haji's survival story, as well as the Diva memorial, were inspired by Anonymousness' stories _Blood of Awakening_ and _The Other Self_ respectively.

Next chapter, we go back to Diva and see what she's been up to.

Please R&R. Until next time...


	19. Epiphany

**- Chapter 18 -**

**Epiphany  
**

* * *

Diva, dressed in a white dress with blue trim and matching blue shoes under her black coat, stood leaning against a building, watching people and cars go about their business. Since her confrontation with Saya in Okinawa and seeing her babies' faces for the first time, she had simply wandered throughout Japan on a sort-of soul searching path, and now found herself in the Shibuya ward of Tokyo, reminiscing about her past.

Though on the surface Diva would indeed appear to be the blood-crazed mass murderer that the Red Shield made her out to be, to put it bluntly, she simply didn't understand that what she was doing was wrong. Back in those days, she didn't comprehend the difference between a human and a doll, only that humans provided her food and dolls did not.

Of course, her upbringing under Amshel Goldsmith, a man completely devoid of empathy and compassion, certainly didn't help matters. Amshel was undoubtedly a monster long before he became a chiropteran; in order to support his own theories, he _wanted_ Diva to become a monster and encouraged her to be cruel. During her time in the tower, Amshel would go so far as to drag Bordeaux's marginalized (prostitutes, drunks, homeless people, etc.) to the tower, and kill them and harvest their blood right in front of Diva. Despite Amshel's cruelty to her, he was all Diva knew, and she was unwilling and unable to be free of him.

However, throughout her trip, Diva had witnessed humans going about their business, seen people die and infants being born, and had gradually come to realize what she should have long ago: that humans were real, living creatures that lived and felt just as she did. With that realization, Diva, having long been indifferent to such feelings, was overcome with guilt and self-loathing for all of the atrocities she had committed.

_All the pain I've caused, all the people I've hurt..._ she caused. _Can I ever make up for any of it? _

After a moment or two of thought, Diva made her decision. Even if she couldn't atone for her crimes, for the entire graveyards she had filled over a hundred years, she was certainly going to try.

Diva couldn't help but smile to herself; it was the irony. Collins had brought her back from the dead to advance his plans, but now she was going to help Saya stop him.

* * *

"The Red Shield are on their way to Shikishi, then?" Collins asked. He was speaking to a tall, muscular figure reminiscent of the Corpse Corps chiropterans manufactured by Cinq Flèches for the American military five years previous.

The figure simply nodded.

"Excellent," Collins grinned. "They're as good as dead now. Well, I'm on my way to New York to recruit an old friend. You get over to Shikishi and ensure that the Red Shield _does not_ make it out of the city alive. And when you see the red of Saya's eyes..." at that, he handed the figure a large hypodermic syringe filled with a blood red liquid, "...give her this from me."

"Yes, master," the figure said in a dull, emotionless tone. "However, what is this for?"

"That is a special Delta 67000 cocktail I whipped up just for Saya," Collins explained. "When it is injected into her system, it is designed to bond to her DNA and bring out her more bestial side. Or chiropteran, if you prefer."

"You're a genius, master," the figure declared. Collins gave a slasher smile.

"I programmed you well, Joshua."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

That's right, I'm not dead. Again, damn my freaking writer's block. Just FYI, the big guy Corpse Corps at the end, I named him Joshua mostly because it was the first name that popped into my head, and Diva having her big realization in Shibuya came to me on a whim. I'm pretty much making this up as I go.

Well, Diva's on the road to redemption, and Collins apparently has big plans for Saya. Next chapter, the gang will finally get their asses in Shikishi to handle the infection.

Please R&R. Until next time...


End file.
